My Love for 'Mother'
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...? #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER YAOI/BL
1. Chapter 1

"My Love For 'Mother'"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...?

Fic untuk event AkaKuro Give Away

#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER

Chapter 1 - Awal Pertemuan

Langit tampak memerah dengan latar belakang sang surya yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Satu per satu anak-anak yang berada di taman bermain tersebut mulai meninggalkan tempat bermain mereka menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Ada satu diantara mereka semua, tampak menunduk dan tak bersemangat untuk memainkan berbagai macam alat permainan di taman bermain kecil tersebut. Hari sudah mulai gelap tetapi anak tersebut sama sekali tak menggerakan kakinya. Terduduk di pinggir taman sambil merangkul kakinya sendiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara sela-sela kaki. Aura suram yang mengelilinginya tampak tak ada tanda berniat untuk pulang. Tidak, dia tak bisa pulang dan lebih tepatnya tidak mau pulang.

Kemudian terdengar suara tangisan. Suara itu terdengar samar jika didengar dari jauh. Namun, jika kau mendekati anak yang dipojokan ini, kau akan mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Okaa-san ... Okaa-san ..."

Di sela-sela tangisannya tersebut, dia memanggil ibunya. Ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, ibu yang sangat mengasihinya, ibu yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Okaa-san!" Tangisan itu terdengar semakin jelas dari kejauhan. Apalagi ditambah teriakan yang terus memanggil sang ibu yang tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa Okaa-san meninggalkan Seijuuro sendirian? Seijuuro takut ... Kau kemana!?" Teriakan itu semakin keras dan tampak menyakitkan. Anak itu sudah tak peduli jika dilihat oleh orang lain. Tak peduli akan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Dia hanya ingin sang ibu kembali ke sisinya. Kembali menemani hari-harinya bersama keluarga Akashi yang lainnya.

"Hiks ... Okaa-san ..." Tangisan itu sedikit mereda. Anak itu sudah lelah menangis. Walau menangis berlama-lama pun tak membuat sang ibu kembali ke sisinya. Dia sudah lelah. Membayangkan kehidupannya yang sendirian tanpa sang ibu.

"Kenapa ... ?" Lagi-lagi dia bersuara. Suara parau yang sedikit serak. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, dia tak mengubah posisinya dari tadi.

"Hei,kau ..."

Mata Seijuuro kecil langsung membulat sempurna ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Sangat dekat dengannya. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang kira-kira memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau belada di situ?"

Mata Seijuuro menangkap seorang anak yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sedang meminum sebuah minuman yang ada di tangannya sambil menatapnya datar. Walau datar, Seijuuro bisa melihat mata anak itu sedikit membulat ketika melihat wajahnya, wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi,dia melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Seijuuro menaikan alisnya bingung, entah harus menjawab bagian mana.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Seijuuro berkata dengan dingin. Itu bukan nada bicara seorang anak berusia 5 tahun. Anak yang berada di depannya ini tak menyerah untuk bertanya. Dia melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Aku beltanya padamu kalena kasihan,Seijuulo-kun. Dali tadi kau belteliak-teliak tak jelas,"

Seijuuro menunduk malu. Ternyata dia diperhatikan. Aneh, padahal dia sudah memastikan bahwa taman itu sepi dan dia menangis di pojok taman. Kenapa masih ada orang yang melihatnya? Seijuuro mencari alasan ...

"Aku tak mengerti kau berbicara apa. Huruf "r" saja tak bisa kau bilang."

"Emangnya kenapa kalau Tetsuya belum bisa ngomong huruf "l"?"

"Kau belum bisa bilang 'r', bukan 'l'."

"Ukh,Tetsuya ga ngelti." Anak itu menyeruput minumannya kemudian melirik Seijuuro. "Mau? Tadi di Majiba, beli satu yang ukulan besal glatis satu."

Seijuuro ingin menepuk jidat. Dia risih mendengar ucapan anak di depan yang mengakui dirinya bernama "Tetsuya" Huruf 'r' saja belum bisa diucapkan ...

"Tidak,terimakasih." Seijuuro menolaknya. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk makan ataupun minum. Dia hanya ingin ibunya kembali.

"Okaa-san ..." Seijuuro bergumam lagi, hampir menangis lagi. Tetsuya mendengarnya. Walau sedikit samar, dia bisa mendengar Seijuuro memanggil ibunya.

"Mencali Kaa-chan? Kenapa tak pulang saja?"

"Diam. Kau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Seijuuro kembali menundukan kepalanya. Dia tak mau menunjukan wajahnya kepada anak yang membuatnya kesal ini . Itu bisa menjatuhkan seorang 'Akashi'

"Aka ..." Tetsuya menyebut warna rambut Seijuuro. "Gak panas, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Seijuuro terdiam, kemudian menjawab, "Kau kira rambutku itu api?"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil dan meletakan minumannya di samping Seijuuro. Dia menepuk kepala Seijuuro kemudian mengelus-elusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seijuuro terkejut dan melihat kembali ke arah Tetsuya.

"Kaa-chan selalu begini kalau Tetsuya nangis. Lalu dibilangin 'Anak cengeng'. Seijuulo-kun anak cengeng,ya? Nangis telus dali tadi."

Seijuuro mengigit bawah bibirnya kesal dan menepis tangan Tetsuya. "Jangan sentuh aku ..." Belaian Tetsuya malah membuat Seijuuro bertambah sedih. Walau dia merasakan kehangatan,namun dia tetap merindukan sang ibu. Apalagi di saat sang ibu mengelus kepalanya seperti tadi.

"Okaa- Hmph!?" Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuuro akan menyebut ibunya lagi dari gerakan mulutnya langsung menyumbat mulut Seijuuro dengan minuman yang dia bawa.

"Minum."

"Kau berani memerintahku,hah?" Seijuuro berteriak kesal. "Minum. Vanilla shake memang paling enak." Tetsuya menyeruput minumannya dan mengabaikan Seijuuro. Seijuuro menatap ragu.

"Tak mau, ini dingin dan terlalu manis."

"Tetsuya tak mau minum punyanya Seijuulo~~" Tetsuya mengabaikan Seijuuro.

"Kau tak kenal yang namanya 'Akashi',ya?" Seijuuro meremukan shake itu membuat isinya muncrat keluar. "Ah,Seijuulo. Kasihan... Mending untuk Tetsuya aja ..."

Terlambat. Seijuuro sudah membuang milkshake itu entah kemana. "Seijuulo, tak boleh buang sampah sembalangan."

"Berhenti menceramahiku dan berhenti membantahku."

Tetsuya teringat sesuatu. Dia langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Seijuuro. "Ahhh! Aku lupa! Cepat ikut Tetsu!" Teriaknya langsung menarik Seijuuro.

"A-Apa? Hoiy,kita mau kemana!?"

"Aku menemukan olang menalik tadi!"

Seijuuro mengerutkan dahi. "Menalik? Menarik,ya? Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Tetsuya tetap diam dan hanya menarik tangan Seijuuro. Seijuuro mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak mau dibawa pergi ke orang yang menurutmu menarik itu."

Buak!

"Tuan Muda kemana saja!? Tuan Besar mencari-cari Anda terus!"

Seijuuro berkali-kali mengutuk anak yang bernama "Tetsuya". Dia bersumpah akan mencari anak itu untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan karena telah mengembalikannya ke sangkar burung. Penjara baginya. Beberapa pengawal yang dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah bawahan ayahnya berkumpul di satu tempat, tepatnya di depan Majiba.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini,Tetsuyaa!?" teriak Seijuuro emosi.

Hilang. Anak itu hilang. Apa? Cepat sekali anak itu hilang... Seijuuro mengepalkan tangan. "Anak kurang ajar..."

"Hei,kau!" Bentak Seijuuro dengan kasarnya. Seorang pengawal yang berada di dekatnya terkejut karena dibentak oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya. "Apa anak zaman sekarang tak tahu sopan santun?"

"Cari anak yang mengantarku tadi dan bawa ke hadapanku. Se-ka-rang!" Akashi Seijuuro sudah mengeluarkan perintahnya.

~KnB~

Semenjak pulang ke rumah besarnya, Seijuuro sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya di depan keluarganya. Memang bisa dimaklumi jika anak semuda Seijuuro merasa sedih ketika kehilangan ibunya. Namun, Seijuuro sama sekali tak menangis di upacara pemakaman. Dirinya hanya berekspresi datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah upacara pemakaman, Seijuuro kabur dari rumah. Dia hanya pamit sambil berkata: "Aku ingin mencari udara segar dan menenangkan diri." Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah lima tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya? Ayolah, semua penghuni rumah besar itu tahu bahwa Seijuuro keturunan orang jenius. Tapi, anak itu pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja di luar sana. Semua orang mencemaskannya.

Seijuuro kemudian ditemukan bocah misterius yang tiba-tiba menghilang tepat setelah Seijuuro muncul. Seorang pengawal yang turut serta mencari tuan mudanya tersebut mengakui bahwa dia bertanya kepada anak yang seumuran dengan Seijuuro itu tentang keberadaan tuannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja anak itu menghilang dan muncul lagi sambil membawa orang yang mereka cari-cari.

Seijuuro kesal. Dia memarahi para pelayan karena mereka tak menuruti perintahnya. Dia hanya ingin keluar dan itu salah? Tidak, bagi Seijuuro, hal itu tidak salah. Dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan! Menenangkan diri di luar daripada di sebuah penjara baginya.

"Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamarku! Dan,kau! Cari anak yang bernama 'Tetsuya' itu!"

BLAM!

Sudah dua hari Seijuuro tak keluar kamar. Tanpa ada asupan gizi selama dua hari. Para pelayan terus membujuknya untuk makan, namun mereka selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Akashi Masaomi perlu bertindak. Sang ayah ini harus menggantikan posisi sang ibu untuk mendidik putra tunggalnya tersebut. Tugasnya menjadi lebih berat sekarang.

"Seijuuro! Buka pintunya!" Masaomi sudah bertindak kasar. Dia menggebrak beberapa kali pintu kamar putranya. "Seijuuro, kalau kau tidak membukanya, aku tak segan-segan melubangi pintu ini." Kau kira butuh biaya mahal untuk mengganti pintu ini? Untuk keluarga Akashi, ini tak seberapa.

Klekk... Pintu terbuka. Seijuuro menurut. Dia membukakan pintu. Sang ayah masuk, namun Tuan Besar keluarga Akashi tersebut tidak membiarkan satu pun pelayan masuk. Ini pembicaraan pribadi. Antara ayah dan anak.

"Tak cukup waktu dua hari untuk menenangkan diri seperti yang kau bilang?"

Seijuuro terdiam. Memalingkan muka, tak ingin menatap wajah garang sang ayah. Tak menjawab lagi ...

"Tatap orangtuamu ketika mereka bicara,Seijuuro! Kau pikir yang memberikanmu makanan itu dinding?!" Masaomi sedikit membentak.

"Seharusnya, Tou-san mengganti kata 'mereka' menjadi 'dia'... " ujar Seijuuro dengan tatapan mata dingin kepada ayahnya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Sejak kapan kau menjadi pelawan pada orangtua?!" Masaomi menampar kasar pipi Seijuuro.

PLAK! Suara itu cukup keras. Pasti sakit untuk ukuran anak yang berusia lima tahun...

"Itu hukumanmu. Atau mau yang lebih parah lagi? Seorang Akashi harus sempurna! Kemenangan adalah segalanya! Seorang Akashi tidak boleh murung hanya karena kehilangan ibunya!"

Seijuuro terdiam. Meringis kesakitan atau menangis akan memperburuk mood sang ayah tentang martabat keluarga Akashi. Dia memilih untuk diam. Menahan rasa sakit itu dalam hatinya. Walau menahan sakit membuat hatinya terluka.

"Sebagai gantinya, permintaanmu kukabulkan. Anak yang kaucari itu sudah kubawa kemari. Ingat, jangan membawa malu nama Akashi!"

Masaomi keluar. Meninggalkan anaknya yang maaih keadaan duduk akibat tamparan keras darinya. Biarlah, itu cukup membuat anaknya lebih patuh pada peraturan Akashi.

"Hei... Apa Masaomi-sama tak terlalu keras pada Seijuuro-sama?"

"Tadi dia ditampar, 'kan? Suaranya keras lho..."

Seijuuro bisa mendengar jelas percakapan para , pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Jika mereka diketahui sang ayah, mungkin mereka sudah dipecat.

"Tetsuya-sama, silahkan masuk ke dalam... Seijuuro-sama menunggu." Ah,Seijuuro ingat nama anak itu. Dia dendam sekali dengannya.

"Tapi, Seijuulo-kun gak bakalan malah sama Tetsuya, 'kan?" Seijuuro ingat suara ini. Dia kesal sekali dengannya.

"Masuk,Tetsuya." Suasana hening. Seijuuro mendengar suara bisikan pelan, kemudian dia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan surai biru yang sedang menggunakan baju kaos belang-belang berwarna putih biru dengan celana pendek berwarna cokelat muda. Tak lupa topi kecil di kepalanya dan sebuah tas tersandang di tubuhnya.

"Konnichiwa,Seijuulo-kun... He he..." Dia tertawa pelan. Seijuuro bisa merasakan sedikit rasa takut dari ucapan Tetsuya.

"Kemari." Ada tersirat nada perintah di sana. Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian melangkahkan kaki perlahan mendekati Seijuuro yang masih terduduk.

"Seijuulo-kun, daijoubu?!" Tetsuya baru tersadar melihat pipi Seijuuro yang memerah. "Melah sekali..." ucap Tetsuya sambil melihat bekas tamparan Masaomi.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Seijuuro menatap tajam. Inginnya sih membalaskan dendam, tapi...

"O-Oneesan! Tolong Seijuulo-kun!" Tetsuya, masih dengan tasnya berlari menuju ke luar kamar. Seijuuro terkekeh pelan melihat tindakan Tetsuya. Apalagi dia malah terjatuh ketika berlari.

"Ittai..." Tetsuya terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya yang sakit, namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlari menuju keluar. "Oneesan!"

~KNB~

Berkat Tetsuya, Seijuuro berhasil mendapat perban di pipinya. Ah,sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Tetsuya...

"Sudah mendingan,Seijuuro-sama?" Seorang pelayan tersenyum tipis kepadanya sambil berlutut di depannya. Seijuuro menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yokatta,Seijuulo-kun baek-baek saja..." Tetsuya yang duduk di sampingnya menghela napas lega.

"Nah, bagaimana jika Seijuuro-sama makan bersama Tetsuya-sama?" usul sang pelayan. Namun, usulan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Seijuuro. "Aku tak lapar."

"Tak boleh begitu,Seijuulo-kun!" Tetsuya sedikit berteriak. "Seijuulo-kun halus makan! Kata oneesan, Seijuulo-kun gak makan dua hali(baca: hari)! Seijuulo-kun makan sama Tetsuya,ya?"

Seijuuro menatap tajam pelayan tersebut. Kemudian dia melayangkan pandangannya menuju Tetsuya. "Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja sendiri sana."

"Lho, kan Seijuulo-kun yang manggil Tetsuya kesini. Kukila, Seijuulo-kun pengen ajak main."

Seijuuro tersentak. Benar juga... Dialah yang memanggil Tetsuya ke sini. Dia ingin balas dendam, namun apalah daya membalaskan dendam kepada anak kecil tanpa rasa bersalah ini di depannya? Seijuuro mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam. Jika dia memanggil Tetsuya hanya untuk dihajar disini, dia pasti akan dibentak ayahnya lagi.

Jadi, harus bagaimana?

"Bawakan makan ke sini untuk dua orang. Untukku dan untuknya... "

Pelayan itu tampak terkejut mendengar perintah dari Seijuuro. Dia menghela napas. "Perlu kuulangi?"

Seketika itu, pelayan itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "B-Baik! Akan segera saya bawakan!" Pelayan itu segera berlari pelan menuju keluar kamar. Dalam hati, dia sangat lega karena tuan muda Akashi itu mau makan.

"Horee,Seijuulo-kun makan!" Tetsuya kegirangan. Seijuuro mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Tetsuya. Kenapa dia pula yang kegirangan?

"Kaachan Tetsu bilang... Tetsu halus lajin(baca : rajin) makan yang gizinya banyak supaya sehat! Makanya, Seijuulo halus makan bial tumbuh sehat seperti kata Kaachan!"

Seijuuro terdiam ketika Tetsuya menyebut nama 'Kaachan'. Dia menundukan kepalanya. "Itu kata-kata ibumu. Bukan ibuku..."

Tetsuya diam. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Seijuuro pelan. "Tetsuya ... mau minta maaf."

Seijuuro mengangkat wajahnya. "Minta maaf? Karena?"

Tetsuya menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita, "Waktu Tetsuya mau pulang dali Majiba, Tetsuya ketemu sama Baasan yang cantikkk banget! Baasan itu senyum sama Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih inget. Lambutnya panjang walna melah, pokoknya cantik deh!"

Seijuuro terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. Wanita yang diceritakan Tetsuya... mirip dengan ibunya.

"Telus, Baasan minta tolong sama Tetsuya. Dia minta tolong supaya jadi temennya Seijuulo-kun yang lagi nangis waktu itu. Tetsuya setuju saja dan Baasan minta Tetsuya mengantal Seijuulo-kun ke paman selem di deket Majiba... "

Seijuuro terdiam. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa anak kecil lebih mudah untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk halus seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa...?

"Lalu, Tetsuya balu tahu kalau Okaachan Seijuulo udah gak ada di belita-belita(baca: berita-berita). Telus, Tetsuya ada dengel dali Okaachan kalau istli Aka... Ng... Aka apa,ya? Pokoknya Aka udah gak ada. Jadi, Tetsuya takut. Tetsuya takut kena malah sama Baasan kalena tak jadi temennya Seijuulo-kun. Tetsuya minta maaf!"

Seijuuro terdiam. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. "Seijuulo-kun...?"

"Kenapa...!?" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak sambil memegang kerah baju Tetsuya walau tak terlalu kuat. "Seijuulo malah sama Tetsu? G-Gomennasaii!"

"Kenapa...? Kenapa Okaasan tak bertemu denganku...!? Kenapa Okaasan meninggalkanku sendirian disini...!? Okaasan jahat! Dia tidak sayang padaku! Seharusnya dia bertemu denganku, bukannya denganmu!"

Seijuuro melampiaskan semuanya. Semua perasaan sedih, kesal, sakit di dalan hatinya. Dia tak peduli lagi tentang harga diri keluarga Akashi. Dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin ibunya!  
"Seijuulo-kun juga tak bole bilang Baasan jahat!" Tetsuya membantah pernyataan dari Seijuuro. "Kalau Baasan jahat, mana mungkin dia bilang sama Tetsuya supaya jadi temen Seijuulo, 'kan?"

Seijuuro terdiam. Apa? Tetsuya membantahnya? Tapi ...

"Baasan sangat sayang sama Seijuulo-kun, makanya dia telus lihat Seijuulo-kun yang nangis waktu itu. Muka Baasan sedih pas lihat Seijuulo nangis manggil Baasan."

Apa...?

"Kaasan... melihatku?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kalau Seijuulo-kun sayang sama Baasan, Seijuulo halus makan, halus lajin belajal! Pokoknya yang bikin Baasan seneng lihat Seijuulo!"

Seijuuro diam. Kata-kata Tetsuya ada benarnya juga, tapi apa dia bisa mempercayainya? Bagaimana yang dia katakan itu hanyalah sandiwara yang ayahnya buat?

"Percayalah padanya,Sei-kun... Kau tak ingin teman baru?"

Seijuuro terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Tidak ... Tidak ada orang yang berada di sana kecuali dirinya dan Tetsuya.

"Ini menarik... " Seijuuro bergumam, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Gimana,Seijuulo-kun? Mau jadi anak baik kayak Tetsuya, 'kan?"

Seijuuro tersenyum. "Kau anak baik? Sejak kapan?" Tetsuya mengembungkan pipi, imut sekali... "Dali lahil(baca: Dari lahir) Tetsuya itu anak baik kok!"

"Heh..." Seijuuro terkekeh pelan. "Terserahlah..."

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. "Seijuulo-kun kan lebih ganteng kalau kayak gini..."

Seijuuro menatap tajam Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi... "Kau malah mengingatkanku padanya..." Ekspresinya dingin lagi...

"Mo ii!" Tetsuya sedikit kesal. "Kalau gitu, biar Tetsu jadi Kaachannya Seijuulo!"

"Hah?" Seijuuro menganga. Apa yang dia bilang tadi?

"Dali sekalang, Tetsu yang jadi Kaachannya Seijuulo-kun! Kalau Seijuulo kesepian atau bosen... atau lindu(baca:rindu) sama Kaachannya Seijuulo-kun, Seijuulo bisa panggil Tetsuya! Tetsuya janji akan sama Seijuulo-kun telus! Selalu di samping Seijuulo-kun!"

Seijuuro terkejut. Apa? Kurang ajar sekali dia... "Jadi, kau ingin menjadi istri dari ayahku?"

Tetsuya merinding ngeri. "Touchan Seijuulo selem... Maksud Tetsuya, Tetsuya akan selalu di samping Seijuulo-kun... Kayak Kaachannya Seijuulo-kun! Biar Seijuulo tak sedih lagi!"

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. "Kau menarik juga..." gumamnya pelan. "Kau ingin jadi Kaasanku? Kau tahu? Kaasan selalu menciumku ketika aku bangun pagi, dia selalu menemaniku saat makan, dia selalu menemaniku bermain basket. Memanya kau mau selalu menemaniku?" Seijuuro menyeringai.

"Nggg... Itu... Diusahain, he he..."

"Bagaimana kau ingin jadi Kaasan jika itu tidak bisa kau lakukan?"

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya. "Ngg... Kalau begini gimana?"

Tetsuya memegang kedua pipi Seijuuro dan mengecup dahi Seijuuro. Mata Seijuuro terbuka lebar, Tetsuya tertawa senang.

"Kaachan Seijuulo selalu cium pas bangun pagi, 'kan?" Tetsuya mengusap-usap kepala Seijuuro. Gawat, Seijuuro tidak tahan lagi...

"H-Hikss... Kaasan..." Kembali menangis. Mau bagaimana? Dia kembali teringat dengan ibunya lagi. Mau sejenius apapun dia, mau sedingin apapun dia, mentalnya masih berusia lima tahun. Membutuhkan kasih sayang, bukannya kekerasan...

"Cup... cup... cup... " Tetsuya memeluk pelan Seijuuro. "Seijuulo-kun bisa nangis sama Tetsuya kok." Tetsuya menepuk pelan kepala Seijuuro.

"Kaasan... Kaasan..."

Tangisan pilu mengisi ruangan besar tersebut. Bahkan tangisan itu terdengar oleh beberapa pelayan. Mereka bisa maklum. Mereka tahu betapa besar kasih sayang Nyonya Besar mereka pada Seijuuro dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apalagi Seijuuro tak bisa akrab dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya orang yang keras. Mereka sedikit beruntung dengan kedatangan Tetsuya. Jika tak ada dia, mungkin Seijuuro akan diam dan berubah drastis.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaan Seijuuro karena belum pernah kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Namun dia tahu, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Pokoknya Seijuulo-kun tenang saja! Tetsu akan selalu bersama dengan Seijuulo!"

Cuma ini yang bisa dia katakan untuk menenangkan Seijuuro.

"Hm... Iya..." Suara Seijuuro serak. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di badan Tetsuya. "S... Sumanai..."

Tetsuya mengelengkan kepala.

"Gak apa-apa,Seijuulo-kun. Habis ini, kita main ya? Tadi Tetsu lihat ada kuda putih di belakang lumah Seijuulo-kun! Boleh Tetsuya naik!?" ucap Tetsuya.

Seijuuro menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Tetsuya. "Tentu saja boleh... Setelah makan,ya?"

Mata Tetsuya terbinar-binar. "Yatta! Aligatou, Seijuulo-kun!"

"Namaku Seijuuro. Bukan Seijuulo..."

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipi. "Tetsuya tahu kalau Tetsu belum bisa bilang huruf 'l'!"

"Huruf 'r',Tetsuya. Bukan 'l'."

Tetsuya mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Gimana kalo Tetsuya manggil Seijuulo itu Sei-kun!? Boleh?"

"Kau... " Senyum tipis terukir. "Semakin mirip ibuku."

"Ngg...?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa... Aku senang kau disini..."

"Ja!" Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan Seijuuro. "Boku no namae wa Kuloko Tetsuya desu! Yoloshiku!" Tetsuya membungkuk dan menyebabkan topinya terjatuh. "Eh..."

Seijuuro terkekeh pelan. "Kuloko? Kuroko, ya? Boku wa Akashi Seijuuro. Yoroshiku naa, Tetsuya..."

"Hm! Yoloshiku, Sei-kun!"

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

"My Love For 'Mother'"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...?

Fic untuk event AkaKuro Give Away

#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER

Chapter 2 – Nama Panggilan

[ Rumah Akashi,Tokyo]

Ruangan ini tidak terlalu gelap akibat adanya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sinar matahari inilah yang menganggu tidur pemuda bersurai merah darah ini. Sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya bagaikan alarm untuk dirinya agar dia segera bangun dari alam tidurnya.

Mengantuk, itu yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut. Namun, dia tersadar sepenuhnya ketika melihat pemuda lain di depannya. Pemuda dengan surai biru langit sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bangun,Sei-kun." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambut merah Akashi. "Hngg...? Sebentar lagi,Tetsuya."

"Kau bisa terlambat jika tidur lagi,Sei-kun... Bangunlah." Kuroko Tetsuya menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Akashi. Memperlihatkan Akashi yang berbalut pakaian rumahnya.

"Baiklah..." gumam Akashi bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Cup~ Kecupan singkat dari Kuroko untuk Akashi di kening sang pemuda. "Ohayou gozaimasu,Sei-kun..."

Akashi mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Hm... Ohayou."

"Ingat, aku melakukan ini karena janji kita saat kita kecil. Lagipula, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi,Sei-kun. Bisakah ini dihentikan saja?"

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Dia segera bangun dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. "Terserahmu."

Bruak!

~KNB~

Semenjak Akashi Shiori meninggal dunia, hubungan Akashi Seijuuro dengan Akashi Masaomi kini semakin suram. Masaomi yang terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya dan Seijuuro yang sama sekali tak peduli apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya. Hubungan keluarga Akashi sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah keluarga lagi.

Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya datang membawa secercah cahaya bagi keluarga Akashi.

Masaomi sedikit bersyukur akan kehadiran Kuroko yang selalu bermain dengan Akashi di waktu luangnya. Namun, semakin lama Kuroko bersama dengan Akashi, tingkah Akashi menjadi aneh. Bukan aneh bagaimana, dia lebih diam ketika bersama dengan Kuroko.

Masaomi sedikit terheran. Namun, dia hanya merasa bahwa itu hanyalah masalah anak remaja saja. Bahkan dia tak mempermasalahkan jika Kuroko menginap di rumahnya saat malam minggu. Kuroko selalu menemani anaknya, tapi lama-kelamaan Akashi yang menghindari Kuroko.

'Entah apa yang terjadi padanya... '

.

.

[Teiko Junior High School]

Akashi terdiam di gym sekolah. Memperhatikan perkembangan anggota tim mereka yang sedang berlatih keras. Mulai dari Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, kemudian Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dan, tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Akashi menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Dia masih mengingat jelas bahwa bangku di sebelahnya kosong. Yah, memang keahlian Kuroko untuk menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Tak ada orang di sekitar sini, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Akashi-kun'? Bukannya panggilan yang selalu kauucapkan itu?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Kau kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya. "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Kuroko terdiam. "Tapi, kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja dari tadi pagi,Akashi-kun." Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Apa maksudmu,Tetsuya?"

"Sikapmu aneh tadi pagi."

"Begitu? Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku,Tetsuya..." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Souka... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir dari tadi pagi..."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Terimakasih. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengangguku ..."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut. "Apa itu,Akashi-kun? Beritahukan padaku..."

"Kenapa... aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku dengan 'Akashi-kun'? Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan di rumah... "

Kuroko terdiam. Matanya yang tadi menatap Akashi menoleh ke arah lain. "Aku hanya tidak mau kita dibilang-bilang dengan yang lain,Akashi-kun. Mereka akan curiga jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu... "

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan nama panggilanmu."

"Itu karena kau memanggil yang lain dengan nama kecil,Akashi-kun... "

Akashi terdiam. "Lupakan yang kukatakan tadi."

"Baiklah..." Walau masih bingung, namun Kuroko tetap tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan tetap tenang duduk di samping sang kapten sambil memperhatikan teman setimnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya berkumpul. Aku akan memberitahukan rincian latihan sebelum pertandingan dimulai..."

~KNB~

"Hahh... Hahh..."

Momoi Satsuki, selaku manager klub basket putra Teiko itu sedikit merasa iba terhadap teman-temannya. Latihan yang diberikan Akashi memanglah keras. Gym yang semula digunakan sebagai tempat latihan bagaikan neraka. Begitu banyak mayat yang bercucuran keringat.

"H-Hai', otsukaresama deshita... " Momoi memberikan beberapa air mineral dan handuk kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Satsuki, setelah ini, berikan data beberapa pemain yang akan menjadi lawan kita..." ujar Akashi di sela-sela mengistirahatkan napasnya. "B-Baik!"

"Aka-chin... serius sekali ne... hahh..." Murasakibara yang biasanya berbicara dengan snack saja kini meninggalkan snacknya akibat lelah berkepanjangan.

"Tentu saja,Murasakibara. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan nanti-nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk pemberian Momoi.

"Hosh, hosh... Kalau begini, kita pasti menang. Iya, 'kan,Tetsu?" Aomine melirik ke arah bayangannya yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja

Hoekk...

"Kurokocchi daijoubu-ssu!?"

"Hai', daijoubu desu,Kise-kun... Aku hanya sedikit mual saja..." Kuroko mengelus dada dan menutupi mulutnya.

"Akashi memang benar-benar gila! Kenapa dia membuat latihan yang hampir membunuh kita semua?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi,Daiki? Bisa diulangi sekali lagi?" Pendengaran Akashi sangat tajam. Dia menatap tajam Aomine yang sudah mundur beberapa langkah akibat tatapan dinginnya. "Aku bilang kalau latihan ini benar-benar keras dan membuat orang gila. Ya, ya! Itu yang kubilang! Ahahaaa... "

"Aominecchi yang gila-ssu." Kise menatap datar Aomine yang tertawa tak jelas. "Apa yang kaubilang,Kise!?"

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa-ssu!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian berisik-nanodayoo!"

"Etoo... Minna-san." Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Kuroko sudah berada di antara kerumunan beberapa orang yang membuat keributan di sini.

"Tetsu!/ Kuroko!/ Kurokocchi!" Serempak bagaikan paduan suara, mereka bertiga menyoraki nama manusia bayangan tersebut.

"Kalian semua. Cepat bergegas. Sekolah sebentar lagi ditutup dan gym akan kukunci. Bergegas!" Perintah Akashi sambil mengelap keringat menggunakan handuknya.

"Cih! Yang mengadakan latihan sampai selarut ini siapa coba?" Aomine berdecik kesal sambil meminum kembali botol air mineralnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu,Daiki?" Byuuur! Air yang diminum Aomine langsung keluar dari mulut si peminum. "Tidak,tidak ada! Beneran tak ada!"

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Kemudian mengabaikan Aomine yang berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Bukan terlalu negatif, tapi bagaimana monster ini bisa mendengar suaranya yang pelan itu? Yah, namanya juga monster. Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Aomine Daiki sekarang.

"Hoiy,Tetsu! Pulang nanti, kita ke toserba, mau?" Aomine berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang Akashi dan mendekati bayangannya yang sudah kelelahan daritadi.

"Ehh? Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi mau ke toserba? Ikutan-ssu!" Kise jadi ikutan heboh. "Aku juga... Kraus... Kraus... " Murasakibara sudah pulih. Bahkan dia sudah menyentuh makanan ringan yang biasanya dipanggil 'snack-chan' tersebut.

"Bukannya aku mau ikut, tapi ada yang ingin kubeli di sana." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. Dasar tsundere ... Mengakui saja mengapa?

Kuroko tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan. "Hm, aku ikut. Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubeli juga."

"Yosh,sudah diputuskan!" Satu per satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai mulai meninggalkan gym menuju ruang ganti. Mungkin berkat lack of presence miliknya, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kondisinya saat ini belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Dia mengingat jelas bahwa dia tidak memiliki kelainan mata. Keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai runtuh dan kepalanya mulai sakit.

Bruk! Dirinya hampir saja terjatuh jika bukan seseorang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Walau pertanyaannya terdengar biasa saja, namun Kuroko masih bisa merasakan kecemasan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi ... kun..." Kuroko perlahan menutup mata dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tentu saja yang lain panik, namun Akashi yang berada tepat di samping Kuroko yang sedang memapah tubuh mungil pemuda bersurai biru itu berusaha tetap tenang.

"Atsushi,Shintarou. Bantu aku mengangkat Tetsuya." Akhirnya, Akashi meminta bantuan. Bisa gawat jika dia meminta bantuan dari Aomine atau Kise yang sifatnya sudah heboh tak karuan. Jelas sekali bahwa Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri,namun masih juga menyebut namanya yang membuat kebisingan di gym yang seharusnya hening di jam sekarang.

"Mau dibawa kemana-nanodayo? Kurasa gedung dalam sekolah sudah dikunci saat jam segini. Apalagi, tidak ada aktivitas klub sampai jam segini selain kita-nanodayo." Midorima membantu Akashi memapah Kuroko.

"Untuk sementara, kita bawa saja dia ke ruang ganti."

~KNB~

Terang. Pandangan di depan matanya sangatlah terang sampai menyilaukan mata. Namun, mata birunya bisa menangkap sesosok bayangan yang berdiri sedikit jauh olehnya.

"Siapa?" ucapnya ketika tidak memiliki kepastian siapa yang berada di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjadi 'ibu' bagi Sei-kun selama ini,Tetsuya-kun..." Sosok itu bersuara pada dirinya. Apa? Dia mengatakan 'Sei-kun'?

"B-Baa-san?" Dirinya mencoba memanggil sosok tersebut. Semoga saja dia tidak salah orang.

"Tanpamu, entah menjadi apa Sei-kun sekarang... "

Dirinya berusaha untuk tidak panik. Tenang dan pahami situasi. Dia tersenyum kepada sosok tersebut.

"Iie, daijoubu desu..."

Sosok itu tersenyum, walau wajahnya sedikit tidak terlihat akibat cahaya yang terlalu terang.

"Tetsuya-kun... Sei-kun sudah besar dan beranjak dewasa. Kurasa, dia tak memerlukan sosok 'ibu' lagi di sampingnya... "

Dirinya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, terkadang dia ingin dimanja..."

Sosok di depannya itu tertawa pelan. "Benar. Sei-kun anak yang sangat manja jika itu di depanku. Aku tak menyangka itu berlaku juga untukmu,Tetsuya-kun."

"Mungkin karena dia memang menganggapku sebagai 'ibu'nya..."

Sosok itu tiba-tiba terdiam setelah dirinya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Doushite,Baa-san?"

Sosok itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku yakin. Kalian pasti akan bersama..." ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar orang yang baik hati...

Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Maksud Baa-san? Aku kurang mengerti... " Sosok itu malah membalas ucapannya dengan senyum yang mengundang banyak tanya kepadanya.

"Sei-kun akan membalaskan rasa kasih sayang yang telah kauberikan selama ini... Dan, aku yakin itu pasti membuatmu bahagia. Karena itu, jaga hubunganmu dengan Sei-kun. Mengerti,Tetsuya-kun?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak begitu mengerti tentang itu, tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga hubunganku dengannya. Tapi... Obaa-san tidak marah padaku,bukan?" Nada yang dikeluarkannya sedikit menunjukan rasa takut.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu,Tetsuya-kun? Kau selalu bersama dengan Sei-kun menggantikanku. Justru,aku berterimakasih... "

"Iie, justru di bagian itu. Apa Obaasan tidak marah dengan kata yang Baasan ucapkan? 'Menggantikan' itu... sedikit tidak enak di dengar. Aku tidak pantas menggantikanmu."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjadi ibu dari Sei-kun?"

"Ya, itu memang benar." Dia sedikit bingung ingin berkata apa. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tak pantas... Sungguh."

"Tapi,Sei-kun menganggapnya dengan serius lho~"

"Eh?" Sosok itu tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan teman dari anaknya itu.

"Sei-kun benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai 'ibu'-nya, lho~. Ayo, kau bagaimana,Tetsuya-kun? Kau benar-benar menganggap Sei-kun sebagai anakmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dia segera menyangkal. "Aku sama sekali tak menganggap Sei-kun sebagai anakku!" Terdengar nada bantahan di ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau menganggap Sei-kun sebagai apa?" Sosok itu berkata sambil tersenyum. "Eh? I-Itu..." Ragu. Ya, pasti ragu.

"Itu yang akan menjadi dilemamu di masa akan datang nanti. Hm, kurasa itu sudah dimulai... "

Dia mengerutkan dahi. Sangat jelas bahwa sosok di depannya ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Maksud Baasan?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu itu nanti,Tetsuya-kun... Berjuanglah!"

Dirinya tidak mengerti. Namun, dia pasti akan mencatat pesan dari mendiang ibu Akashi Seijuuro. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku... Baa-san."

~KNB~

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa? Hoiy,Tetsuya!"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap. Namun, dia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh bagian atas. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya walau kepalanya masih sedikit sakit.

"A... Sei ... kun?"

Akashi yang setia berada di samping Kuroko menghela napas lega mendengar reaksi yang diberikan Kuroko. Setidaknya, dia sudah tidak panik lagi karena Kuroko sudah sadarkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Tetsuya? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Pandangan dia lemparkan menuju sekelilingnya. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat beberapa loker dan ruangan ini cukup gelap. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menjadi sinar bagi ruangan ini.

"Dimana... ini?"

"Kau pingsan. Maaf, gedung sekolah sudah dikunci. Maka, kami membawamu ke sini."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Akhirnya, dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berbaring di bangku ruang ganti.

"Yang lain dimana?"

"Mereka sudah pulang atas suruhanku. Aku tidak mau mereka menganggumu."

"Souka... Arigatou gozaimasu, Sei-kun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa... " Kuroko berusaha untuk bangun dan tersenyum lembut kepada Akashi.

"Dasar! Jangan membuat orang cemas!" Akashi sedikit membentak sambil membantu Kuroko untuk bangun dan duduk di bangku. Bentakan dari Akashi cukup membuat Kuroko tersentak sejenak. "Maafkan aku,Sei-kun... "

Akashi terdiam, kemudian mengambil botol air mineral. "Minum."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan melihat Akashi. "Sampai segitunya kau mencemaskanku? Lucu sekali,Sei-kun..."

"Tak ada yang lucu,Tetsuya. Sekali lagi kutanya, kau tak apa-apa? Tidak ada luka, 'kan?" Rupanya, si absolut ini masih mencemaskannya.  
"Aku benar-benar tak apa,sungguh. Ini berkat Sei-kun menolongku sebelum aku jatuh tadi. Arigatou."

Akashi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah." Dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa..."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa Sei-kun? Ingin dimanja,heh? Tidak seperti dirimu saja..."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tak peduli. Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Sei-kun terlalu berlebihan... Pingsan sudah biasa untuk orang umum, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak biasa untukmu,Tetsuya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu pingsan seperti ini... " Akashi mempererat pelukannya. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, mengelus-elus kepala Akashi dan membalas pelukannya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan,Sei-kun... "

Akashi diam sejenak. Dia menutup mata, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut. Manja? Tapi, Akashi sangat menikmati belaian lembut dari Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bisa aku minta satu hal?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, masih mengelus kepala Akashi. "Apa itu,Sei-kun?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Akashi' lagi ..."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Sedikit sweatdrop karena yang diucapkan Akashi bukanlah permintaan, melainkan perintah.

"Sei-kun, bukannya aku sudah bilang... Aku tak mau kita ditanya-tanya dengan yang lain jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu... "

Akashi terdiam, kemudian semakin menenggalamkan kepalanya ke dada Kuroko. "Aku... Ukh, itu panggilan biasa saja,Tetsuya. Kenapa kau sampai segitunya tidak mau?"

Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Jadi ini yang kaupikirkan dari tadi pagi? Kenapa dengan panggilan itu,Sei-kun?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku tak suka dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' olehmu."

Kuroko menghela napas. "Baiklah,Sei-kun."

Akashi terdiam. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lagipula, yang lain tahu kalau kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Kurasa, tidak apa-apa... "

Kuroko tersenyum kepada Akashi sedangkan Akashi terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Aku tak mengerti,Tetsuya. Walau kau sudah bilang 'iya',tapi... "

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Tapi apa,Sei-kun?"

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak … Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan yang kukatakan." Akashi berdiri, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan tas Kuroko yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Ayo,pulang."

Kuroko tersadar. "Aku belum mengganti bajuku." Dia menatap pakaian yang dia gunakan. Seharusnya dia masih menggunakan baju kaos oblong yang digunakan untuk latihan, tapi …

"Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu,Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi. "Termasuk celana?"

Akashi tersenyum jahil. "Termasuk itu. Kau menggunakan boxer warna abu-abu,ya?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu menahan tawa sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan mata jahil.

Bruak!

Namanya juga ruang ganti klub basket. Setidaknya ada bola basket yang terletak di sana yang bisa dijadikan lemparan untuk Akashi.

"Oops. Tidak kena,Tetsuya~" ledek Akashi dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sei-kun. Hentai." ucap Kuroko dengan sengaja memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Cepat. Atau kukunci ruangan ini,Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum jahil di ambang pintu. Kuroko sedikit kesal, namun terkaget mendengar ucapan Akashi. "Tunggu,Sei-kun!"

"Kutinggal lho~" Entah pakai kecepatan apa, Akashi sudah berada di pintu gym dan menutup lampu. "Tet-su-ya~~"

"Sei-kuunn!"

~KNB~

[Akashi Seijuuro POV]

Aku segera memasuki rumah mewah di depan mataku. Setelah menerima berbagai salam dari para pelayan, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Bukan karena latihan basket yang kuatur sendiri atau merawat Tetsuya sebentar tadi …

Aku lelah dengan hatiku. Perasaanku.

Aku tahu jika Tetsuya itu sebagai pengganti 'ibu'-ku. Tidak, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kaa-san bagiku. Namun, Tetsuya sudah hampir seperti 'ibu' bagiku semenjak Kaa-san meninggal.

Tapi, kenapa aku marah? Perasaan apa ini? Marah? Kecewa?

Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' olehnya. Aku hanya ingin dipanggil 'Sei-kun' olehnya. Nama kecilku. Aku tidak suka ketika Daiki memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Tetsu'. Aku juga tidak suka saat Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

Perasaan apa ini? Aku berkali-kali mencoba menyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka itu cuma teman.

Tapi, aku tetap tak suka! Aku tak mau Tetsuya diambil dariku.

Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu... kah?

Tenanglah,Seijuuro! Tenang! Yang dikatakan Tetsuya itu benar. Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja!

Tapi, aku senang. Senang ketika Tetsuya menyetujui bahwa dia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sei-kun' di depan yang lainnya.

Di sisi lain, aku sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Tetsuya tadi. Mungkin disebutkan dengan kecewa juga tidak. Tapi...

"Lagipula, yang lain tahu kalau kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Kurasa, tidak apa-apa... "

Ya. Saat dia mengucapkan itu. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tak tahu jelas mengapa, tapi sakit sekali.

Untuk pertamakalinya, aku, Akashi Seijuuro dilanda kegalauan seperti ini.

Apa inikah perasaan seseorang ketika jatuh cinta…?

Apa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

To Be Continue

Terimakasih atas support dan balasan review untuk chapter 1.

See you in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"My Love For 'Mother'"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...?

Fic untuk event AkaKuro Give Away

#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER

Chapter 3 – Pernyataan Cinta

[ Kuroko Tetsuya POV ]

"Sei-kun akan membalaskan rasa kasih sayang yang telah kauberikan selama ini... Dan, aku yakin itu pasti membuatmu bahagia. Karena itu, jaga hubunganmu dengan Sei-kun."

"Sei-kun benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai 'ibu'-nya, lho~ "

"Jadi, kau menganggap Sei-kun sebagai apa?"

Tiga kalimat ini terus terdengar di kepalaku. Terus menerus membuatku berpikir. Aku baru saja didatangi oleh orang yang sudah lama meninggal. Kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu dan itu sudah cukup lama. Kurasa,Sei-kun juga tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ibunya sekarang.

Aku tahu bahwa aku yang memulainya. Perkataan memanglah sensitif. Salah mengucapkan kata, selesailah sudah. Walau bisa meminta maaf, tapi penyesalan selalu berada di akhir bukan?

Aku mengaku. Akulah yang mengusulkan bahwa aku yang menggantikan ibu Sei-kun. Ehm, menggantikan sepertinya kurang cocok. Tapi, memang tidak disangkal lagi … Sejak Baa-san meninggal, akulah yang selalu berada di samping Sei-kun. Aku memang terlalu ingat hari itu karena itu sudah sangatlah lama,tapi aku yakin dengan jelas bahwa aku sudah menjelaskan peranku sebagai 'ibu' bagi Sei-kun hanyalah pemisalan. Bukannya bersungguh-sungguh aku menjadi ibunya Sei-kun. Mana mau aku menikahi pria tua yang sudah memiliki anak itu?

Tapi, mengapa di mimpiku, Baa-san mengatakan bahwa Sei-kun benar-benar menganggapku sebagai ibunya? Ayolah, aku cukup tahu bahwa Sei-kun adalah orang yang jenius dan pasti mengerti yang kukatakan waktu itu.

Hal ini juga menyangkut perasaan. Perasaan seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Aku tidak bisa membahas masalah 'ibu' di depan Sei-kun. Bukannya tak bisa, tapi aku tak mau.

Kurasa,Sei-kun bisa mengerti.

Aku menganggap Sei-kun seperti apa? Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap anak jenius itu sebagai anakku. Hei, aku juga masih muda. Dan kata 'ibu' yang kuucapkan itu hanyalah pemisalan!

Aku tak tahu ... Aku menganggap Sei-kun seperti apa? Jika Sei-kun menganggapku sebagai 'ibu',maka aku … ?

~KNB~

[Teiko Junior High School, Library]

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu memasuki perpustakaan yang hampir tak berpenghuni tersebut. Hanya beberapa orang didalam yang diselimuti keheningan dan memiliki wajah seperti kutu buku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran pemuda ini … jika teman satu timnya belajar bersama di sini, maka bukan perpustakaan lagi namanya. Dia akan mencatat bahwa perpustakaan adalah tempat tabu bagi Kiseki no Sedai.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju salah satu koridor yang menyimpan berbagai buku Sejarah Dunia. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja berlari-lari atau kegirangan tidak jelas di perpustakaan ini karena hawa keberadaannya yang nyaris tak ada tersebut. Tapi, dia tak mau disangka gila jika ketahuan oleh orang lain.

Dia menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Memegang pelan rak buku yang sedikit berdebu sambil berjalan pelan. Dia masih belum menemukan apa yang dia cari. Wajah datarnya kini berdecik kesal.

"Aku tak salah lihat. Di sekitar sini... " Dia mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Menyipitkan mata dengan tujuan benar-benar yakin bahwa buku yang dia lihat sekarang adalah buku yang dia cari.

"Kenapa buku itu bisa diletakkan setinggi itu?" Dia mencoba mengambil buku yang hampir sampai dari jangkauannya tersebut. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia menyesal memiliki tubuh yang pendek.

"Ini buku yang kau mau?" Seseorang mengambilkan buku yang dia maksud. Kuroko, si pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut. Tidak sadar bahwa ada orang di dekatnya.

"S-Sei-kun? Apa yang kau …?" Belum selesai dia mengucapkan pertanyaannya, dia terdiam sendiri melihat Akashi Seijuuro yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan 'orang dewasa' untuk mengambil buku setinggi itu,Tetsuya?" Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Maksudmu orang dewasa apa,Sei-kun? Kau mengejekku? Kau juga perlu berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu … " Kuroko menatap datar Akashi.

Akashi yang tertawa malah terdiam. "Jadi, kau mengejekku sekarang?"

Kuroko menghela napas. "Kuakui kau lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kau masih termasuk golongan orang yang 'kurang tinggi'." Kuroko terkekeh sendiri ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu. Kenapa kau membaca buku ini?" Akashi memberikan buku yang dia ambil tadi. Kuroko mengambil buku tersebut dan tersenyum tipis melihat sampul buku tersebut.

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan kisah hidup Marie Antoinette. Katanya, akhir hidupnya terkenal tragis. Makanya aku ingin membacanya… "

"Hm... Aku tahu jika kisah hidupnya tragis, tapi kenapa kau tertarik oleh hal seperti sejarah ini?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Bukannya Sei-kun tahu sendiri jika pelajaran terbaikku adalah sejarah?"

"Jika terbaik, kenapa kau malah mendapat '80' di ulangan kemarin?" Akashi tersenyum meremehkan membuat Kuroko mengendus kesal. "Aku tahu kalau kau memang jenius, tapi memang itu pelajaran terbaikku."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Karena itu, perbanyak baca buku Sejarah Jepang, bukannya Prancis …" Kuroko melebarkan mata dan melirik buku yang dia pegang. "Dia … Ratu Prancis?"

"Jadi kau pikir dia darimana? Jepang? Sudah jelas kalau nama 'Marie' itu bukan nama asli Jepang!"

"Bukan begitu... Kupikir, dia ratu Inggris … Sei-kun kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kisah ini terkenal?" Akashi mencubit pelan hidung Kuroko. "Dasar... Ini pelajaran terbaikmu?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan,Sei-kun?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak kemudian merogoh sakunya. "Ada yang mengirimku surat untuk bertemu disini." Akashi menunjukan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Suara di belakang Akashi menarik perhatian Kuroko. Seorang perempuan yang cukup manis dan cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam sedikit kecokelatan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu …" ujar Kuroko pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Akashi dan perempuan tersebut. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. Kuroko bersembunyi di balik rak satu lagi.

"Kurasa dari sini bisa terdengar …" Kuroko berkata dalam hati dan berusaha mengintip kedua orang tersebut. Akashi yang hanya menatap datar perempuan tersebut dan perempuan itu menatap Akashi dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Jangan-jangan …"

"Maaf karena menganggu waktumu! S-Sebenarnya …"

"Langsung saja intinya. Aku tidak suka basa-basi." Kuroko sedikit sweatdrop melihat Akashi. Jika sikapnya seperti ini, mana mungkin ada gadis yang mendekatinya walaupun parasnya tampan sekalipun.

"H-Hm,b-baiklah! S-Sebenarnya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak lama! A-Aku tahu m-mungkin aku pasti ditolak, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. A-Aku menyukaimu,Akashi-san!"

Akashi memandangnya datar, sedangkan Kuroko berteriak di dalam hati. "Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu? Tapi …" Dia melirik ke arah Akashi yang … tersenyum? Yah, walaupun orang tak menyadarinya, Kuroko tahu pasti bahwa dia tersenyum.

"Jika kau tahu kau akan ditolak, mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"H-Habis, aku tidak tahan jika tidak menyampaikannya padamu. Sumimasen!"

Akashi mendengus. "Cinta itu rumit,ya?" gumamnya pelan yang mendapat kata "Eh?" dari perempuan yang dia tidak kenal itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Kuroko tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Akashi. "Menyukai … orang lain? Kapan? Sejak kapan?"

"S-Sou desu ka … Daijoubu desu! Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena telah mendengarkanku! Maaf menganggu waktumu!" Akashi mengerutkan dahi dan menghela napas ketika melihat perempuan itu pergi keluar. "Dasar … Merepotkan saja. Kau boleh keluar dari tempatmu, Tetsuya …"

Bruk!

"Aku tahu kau mengintip kami daritadi."

Kuroko menundukan kepala. Kepalanya terantuk rak buku karena kaget tadi. "J-Jangan sok tahu! Aku sedang mencari buku di sini kok!"

"Di rak sana khusus bagian Matematika. Apa yang mau kau cari,heh?"

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko tidak suka pelajaran merepotkan tersebut. Dia menghela napas dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihat perkembangan 'anak'-ku yang sudah tumbuh dewasa …" Kuroko terkekeh pelan begitu bertemu langsung pada Akashi. Akashi terdiam melihat Kuroko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kuroko mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Kenapa … aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Berarti, 'ibu'-ku yang lebih pendek dariku belum tumbuh dewasa karena belum ada satupun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, begitu?" Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam. "B-Bukan itu maksudku. Hah... Sudahlah. Aku ingin membaca buku." Kuroko membalikan badan, bermaksud untuk pergi menjauhi Akashi.

"Tetsuya …"

Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya, memegang erat buku yang dia bawa dan berusaha mengatur napas. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa orang yang kusuka? Bukannya seorang 'ibu' akan menanyakan itu kepada 'anak'nya?" Kuroko bisa mendengar jelas penekanan kata pada bagian 'ibu' dan 'anak' dari mulut Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam. Kemudian sedikit memiringkan badannya agar bisa melihat Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku …" Mata Kuroko terbuka sempurna melihat Akashi sudah berada di dekatnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atas. Melihat wajah Akashi Seijuuro yang dekatnya sudah keterlaluan.

Cup.

Buku yang dipegang oleh Kuroko terjatuh. Dia terlalu kaget melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya, dan kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Kuroko terkejut, berusaha mendorong tubuh Akashi. Namun, apalah daya tubuh mungilnya tidak cukup kuat. Dia pasrah, menikmati kecupan dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

"A-Apa yang …?" Kuroko langsung menjauhi Akashi beberapa langkah. Ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh pemuda bersurai merah ini. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Akashi terdiam melihat Kuroko yang menjauhinya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko.

"Kau tahu,Tetsuya? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak suka dengan peran 'ibu' dan 'anak' kita … " Akashi mulai mendekati Kuroko. "Aku tidak suka ketika kau berkata aku adalah 'anak'-mu, kemudian aku berkata kau adalah 'ibu'-ku …" Kuroko terpojok. Tubuhnya sudah menabrak dinding. "S-Sei-kun … Apa yang …?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku,Tetsuya? Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti … " Akashi memegang pipi Kuroko. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "S-Sei-kun … "

"Mengerti maksudku,Tetsuya?" Akashi berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko mulai memanas, jarak wajah mereka …

["Sei-kun benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai 'ibu'-nya, lho~ " ]

"B-Bukannya Sei-kun sendiri yang menganggapku sebagai 'ibu'?"

Akashi terdiam. "Jadi, kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai 'anak'mu?"

Kuroko terkejut. "Bukan itu maksudku,Sei-kun!" Akashi menghela napas kemudian menjauhi Kuroko. "Terserahlah … "

"Tunggu,Sei-kun!" Kuroko ingin menghentikan Akashi yang melangkahkan kaki menjauhi dirinya, namun tidak bisa … Dia terlalu takut untuk berbicara lagi dengan Akashi.

["Jadi, kau menganggap Sei-kun sebagai apa?"]

Dia bingung. Sangat bingung. Sebenarnya, hubungannya dengan Akashi apa? Hanya sekedar 'ibu' dan 'anak'? Atau sekedar teman masa kecil?

Kenapa dia begitu marah kepada perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Akashi? Kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan orang yang disukai Akashi? Kenapa Akashi menciumnya? Dia tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka? Jadi, Akashi membencinya?

Dia benci ini. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti? Cukup dewasa? Dia baru memulainya di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama ini. Dia bingung sekali!

Bukannya sebagai seorang 'ibu' turut bahagia karena 'anak'-nya telah tumbuh dewasa? Tapi, kenapa dia malah merasa … cemburu? Dia tidak suka ini! Dia sama sekali tak suka melihat tumbuh kembang Akashi.

Ibu yang kejam? Terserahlah kalian ingin mengucapkan apa. Ya, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia setuju dengan Akashi.

Dia tidak suka dengan hubungan 'ibu' dan 'anak' yang dia buat.

Kuroko menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Akashi nanti? "Aku tak ingin menjadi 'ibu'mu lagi." ?

Jika hubungan mereka tidak sebagai 'ibu' dan 'anak', hubungan mereka apa …?

"Aku tak mengerti … Perasaan ini … " Dadanya terasa sakit. Ayolah, kau mau sebagai siapanya Akashi?!

"Aku … menyukainya?"

~KNB~

[Gym Basket, Teiko Junior High School]

"Baiklah, latihan cukup sampai disini. Satsuki, ikut denganku. Kita akan membahas pertandingan dengan pelatih." Akashi memberikan perintahnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Momoi.

"Akashicchi serius sekali akhir-akhir ini … Hahh! Aku lelahh-ssu!" Kise berteriak sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Tentu saja-nanodayo. Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Hoiy,Tetsu! Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi, ya!" Aomine melirik ke arah Kuroko yang tengah mengatur napas. "Tidak akan,Aomine-kun."

"Ah,ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke toserba-ssu?! Waktu itu tidak jadi karena Kurokocchi pingsan-ssu." Aomine mengangguk. "Ya,ya. Aku ingin membeli minuman!"

"Huh, merepotkan-nanodayo." Aomine melirik ke arah Midorima. "Bilang saja kau ingin ikut,Midorima." Midorima mendengus. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Murasakibara? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dia pasti ikut karena snack yang dia pegang tinggal sedikit.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat teman-temannya itu, namun kebahagiaan teman setimnya tidak bisa sebanding dengan perasaan galaunya dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja pergi bersama managernya. Dia menghela napas. Bahkan saat latihan pun mereka tidak berbicara. Jika bertemu pun hanya menganggukkan kepala atau hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu? Es krimnya tidak enak-ssu? Kok murung terus?" Kise yang sedang melumat es krim di tangannya memandang Kuroko. Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja di toserba, walau sedikit terjadi kericuhan di dalam toserba tadi.

"Iie, daijoubu desu, Kise-kun … "

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda cantik di sampingnya. "Oh,ya,Tetsu. Apa ada yang terjadi denganmu dan Akashi?"

Kuroko terdiam ketika mendengar cahaya berkulit gelapnya itu. Terdiam saat dia mengucapkan nama yang familiar baginya.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi kurasa kau ada masalah Akashi-nanodayo." Bahkan si Tsundere menimpali.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? Aku dan Akashi-kun, ah maksudku Sei-kun tidak memiliki masalah kok."

"Tapi, kalian seperti menjaga jarak hari ini-ssu. Ada apa-ssu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Kise-kun."

"Kau juga aneh. Tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Kami tahu sih kalau kalian berdua sudah akrab dari kecil, tapi itu tiba-tiba."

"Kalau tentang hal itu,Sei-kun yang memintaku,Aomine-kun …"

"Hee … ? Sini dulu,Kurokocchi." Kise menarik Kuroko sedikit menjauh dari yang lainnya. "Ada apa,Kise-kun?"

"Jangan-jangan … kalian berdua pacaran-ssu?" Kuroko langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kise. "Maksudmu,Kise-kun?"

Kise menghela napas. "Bukan,ya? Kukira Kurokocchi sudah pacaran dengan Akashicchi."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu,Kise-kun?" Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda cantik ini.

"Habisnya! Kau dan Akashicchi akrab banget-ssu! Jadi, aku tidak menyangkal lagi-ssu. Tapi, kalau belum, kenapa Akashicchi memintamu memanggil nama kecilnya-ssu?" Kise berpikir sejenak. "Apa jangan-jangan … Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi-ssu?!"

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Kise." Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise. "Hidoi-ssu yo,Ahominecchi!"

"Hoiy,Tetsu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang dibilang Kise." Aomine melirik ke arah Kuroko yang tampak tertegun mendengar perkataan Kise. "Hoiy, Kise. Apa yang kau katakan pada Tetsu?"

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa-ssu yo! Lepaskan aku,Bakamine!" Kise meronta-ronta karena tercekik seragamnya sendiri.

"Iie, daijoubu desu,Aomine-kun … Aku hanya sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Kise-kun."

Aomine menaikan sebelah mata, kemudian melirik tajam Kise. "Aku beneran tak bilang apa-apa-ssuu~~~" Kise mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Kalau ada hal yang tak dimengerti, bertanyalah-nanodayo." Midorima dan Murasakibara yang hanya diam saja menyimak pembicaraan mereka kini salah satunya mengeluarkan suara.

"Hng … Aku juga bingung ingin bertanya apa, Midorima-kun … "

"Tanyakan saja tentang kebingunganmu di pertanyaan Kise." Aomine melirik tajam Kise. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan-ssu~?"

"Tak ada yang bilang kau salah,Kise-kun. Ano … Tadi, Kise-kun bilang jangan-jangan Sei-kun menyukaiku? Kenapa seperti itu?"

Yang lain menatap datar Kise. "Kalau Akashi tahu, kau bakal digunting lho!" Aomine menepuk jidat.

"Mungkin karena sikap Akashi yang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini-nanodayo. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia memintamu untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Bukannya itu tidak aneh-nanodayo?"

"Mungkin … kraus,kraus … Kise-chin bilang seperti itu … nyam,nyam … karena Aka-chin aneh … nyam~"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Sikap Sei-kun aneh? Apa itu benar?"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah … Bagaimana,ya? Dia bisa saja tiba-tiba diam jika menyangkut masalahmu,Kuroko. Atau … seperti waktu kau pingsan, dia cemas sekali,kau tahu?"

Kuroko mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Benarkah … ?" Dia terdiam sejenak. "K-Kalau begitu, aku boleh bertanya ini pada kalian?"

Kise mengangguk mewakili jawaban dari yang lain. "Tentu saja-ssu! Kurokocchi boleh tanya apa aja-ssu!"

"Dari pandangan mata kalian, Sei-kun menganggapku seperti apa? Seperti … er … keluarga, seperti itu?"

Hening. Suasananya menjadi hening tepat setelah Kuroko berbunyi. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan dan perbincangan beberapa orang yang melewati mereka.

"Teman satu tim? Tidak, tidak. Bukan deh."

"Nnhg... Sahabat-ssu?"

"Bukannya kalian teman masa kecil-nanodayo?"

"Nyam,nyam … Makanan?" Abaikan ini.

"Sou desu ka … " Kuroko menghela napas. "Kurasa,Akashi ingin lebih dari itu."

Kuroko melirik cahayanya yang tampak gelap tersebut. "Maksudmu,Aomine-kun?"

"Yaahh … Aku hanya asal jawab sih, tapi kurasa Akashi memang menginginkannya."

"Aominecchi, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu-ssu?!" Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko. "Abaikan saja dia,Kurokocchi! Are, rumahku dan Aominecchi lewat sini-ssu! Sore ja,matta nee!" Kise menarik kerah baju Aomine dan berjalan ke arah yang dia tunjukan tadi. Begitu pula dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sudah berjalan menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Kini, dia sendirian. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya. Berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dengan memikirkan beberapa hal yang mengusiknya sejak tadi siang.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Bahkan Sei-kun tidak berbicara padaku lagi …" gumamnya pelan. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Bermaksud menjauhkan pikiran negatif tentang perkataan Akashi tadi. Dia harus berpikir positif! Masalah ini pasti akan terselesaikan.

"Dimana … ini?" Tanpa sadar, Kuroko salah arah. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Aku harus segera pulang … "

Bruak!

Entah nasibnya sedang sial atau apa hari ini … Di saat dia membalikan badannya, dia menabrak seorang pria yang cukup tua yang sedang mabuk. Bahkan botol bir yang dia pegang tumpah akibat tabrakan Kuroko.

"Hoiy,Bocah! Kau tidak tahu berapa harga botol ini,heh!?" Bisa saja Kuroko melarikan diri sekarang, namun orangtua ini sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan bau alkohol yang tumpah itu cukup membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Sumimasen … " Orangtua itu menarik kerah baju Kuroko. "Kau kira kata 'maaf' bisa mengembalikan minumanku,hahh!?"

Kuroko menahan napas. Orangtua ini bau sekali, dan bau yang dia cium membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja. "Dia … mabuk berat."

Bruak! Satu tinjuan keras bertemu dengan pipi mulus pemain bayangan ini. Tinjuan itu cukup keras membuat tubuhnya harus bertemu dengan kerasnya semen jalan. Kepalanya membentur dinding semen di dekatnya membuat kepalanya semakin perih dan sakit.

"Ugh..." Kuroko berusaha bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi rasa sakit. Jika ada cermin di depannya, dia akan melihat sebagian rambutnya bukan lagi berwarna biru langit, melainkan merah darah.

"Warna ini … "

Bruak! Tendangan itu mulus mengenai tubuh kecil Kuroko menyebabkan dirinya harus mengeluarkan darah segar dari bibir tipisnya. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Warna darah yang kulihat ini … "

"Sakit,heh? Itu belum seberapa,kau tahu?!" Hampir saja dia babak belur oleh pria ini. Ingatkan dia untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada pria tua ini.

Snips, snips. Jrass!

"Warna darah ini seperti rambutnya Sei-kun … " gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Walau situasinya mendesak, entah kenapa itu indah baginya … Dimana seseorang menyelamatkan hidupmu yang sedang sekarat.

"Tetsuya!" Serta kau dapat melihat ekspresi dari Akashi Seijuuro dengan wajah khawatir.

Bruk!

To Be Continue!


	4. Chapter 4

"My Love For 'Mother'"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...?

Fic untuk event AkaKuro Give Away

#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER

Chapter 4 - Jujur

"Tetsuya!"

Kepalanya terasa di tusuk oleh pedang yang sangat tajam. Dia ingin membuka mata, dimana dia akan bertemu seseorang yang jelas memanggil namanya. Pendengarannya ditajamkan, dan hanya bisa mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Entah kenapa, matanya terasa lebih berat sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin membuka mata.

"Hei, jawab aku, Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Nada yang dia tangkap terdengar panik seolah-olah menyimpan kecemasan yang disimpan dalam hati.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan? Jangan membuatku takut,Tetsuya!"

Suaramu teriang jelas di telinga pemuda ini,Seijuuro. Namun, dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Kenapa Akashi Seijuuro takut?

"Kumohon,Tetsuya … " Pemuda bersurai biru itu bisa merasakan kehangatan di sela-sela jari putihnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku,Tetsuya … Aku butuh kau disampingku."

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

~KNB~

"Tidak ada masalah padanya, Akashi-kun. Jangan terlalu cemas. Dia hanya mengalami benturan ringan dan luka ringan saja di kepala. Toh, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."

Akashi panik. Itu tersirat jelas di wajah dinginnya. Si dokter yang kebetulan juga adalah ayah dari Midorima Shintarou menghela napas.

"Kejadian 'waktu itu' tidak akan terulang lagi,Akashi-kun. Kuroko-san baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup akibat luka di tubuh kecilnya itu."

Akashi menghela napas berat. "Baiklah,Sensei … " Entah kenapa dia baru bisa menghela napas lega. "Setelah dia sadar, coba untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya dulu. Setelah itu, ganti perban di kepalanya seperti yang kutunjukan tadi."

"Aku mengerti,Sensei. Tapi, apa benar Tetsuya tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Dokter berambut hijau itu menepuk jidatnya diam-diam. Akashi yang di depannya bukanlah Akashi yang dia kenal. "Jika begini, yang harus kuperiksa adalah kau, bukannya Kuroko-san. Dia hanya luka ringan, mengerti? Kemana akal sehatmu?"

Akashi menatap tajam dokter di sampingnya. "Anda memandang remeh saya?"

Nah, salah lagi …

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Arigatou gozaimasu … " Akashi sedikit menunduk dan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan dokter tersebut menuju gerbang depan. Kalian ingin bertanya dimana mereka sekarang? Sebenarnya, Akashi sudah cukup panik dan ingin mengantar Kuroko ke rumah sakit, tapi untunglah Akashi memiliki nomor seorang dokter kenalannya yang juga ayah dari teman satu timnya. Dokter itu menyarankan agar Kuroko dibawa ke rumah Akashi berhubung rumah sakit dari daerah sana lumayan jauh.

"Eto … Berapa umur Akashi-kun sekarang?" Sang dokter bertanya kepada seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya tepat berjalan pelan di depannya. "Seijuuro-sama sudah berusia 15 tahun."

"Ah … Sudah 10 tahun,ya? Tidak terasa ya … " gumam dokter itu, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga sang pelayan. "Maksud Anda?"

"Nyonya besarmu itu … Dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan dengan pendarahan di kepala. Kurasa, Akashi-kun panik ketika melihat Kuroko-san seperti itu. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi,ya?"

Sang pelayan menganggukan kepala. Dia melirik sebentar dokter di belakangnya itu. "Apa boneka beruang itu biar saya saja yang angkat?"

"Tidak,tidak,tidak. Ini lucky item-ku hari ini. Seharusnya kau memegang lucky item-mu hari ini!"

Ayah dan anak sama saja.

~KNB~

Pemuda itu terbaring lemah. Akashi menyesali perbuatannya karena menghindari pemuda di depannya. Dia cukup tahu jika Kuroko bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijaga-jaga lagi. Lantas, mengapa Kuroko harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuuro dilanda ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Potongan-potongan ingatan yang hampir dia lupakan itu muncul lagi. Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, ketakutan melihat orang yang disayanginya terluka parah, ketakutan membayangkan dirinya akan kesepian setelah ini.

Takut … Seijuuro takut. Walau dokter tadi sudah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kuroko tidak terluka parah, dia tetap takut kehilangan pemuda rapuh seperti Kuroko.

Dia mencoba melupakan seluruh perasaannya dan berkonsentrasi akan kesehatan Kuroko. Memperhatikannya sedetail mungkin akan perubahan sikap tubuh Kuroko. Dia tetap cemas, kecemasan ini sebanding dengan rasa takutnya. "Tetsuya …"

"Ugh … " Pemuda itu bergumam pelan membuat Akashi cukup tersentak karenanya. "Tetsuya!"

"Sei … kun? Dimana ini?"

Akashi menghela napas lega melihat respon positif dari Kuroko. "Ini di kamarku. Kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan lemah, kemudian perlahan memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan dan merasakan adanya balutan perban di kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sei-kun ada di sana?"

Akashi mendengus. "Jadi, kau tidak ingin aku disana?" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan begitu. Aku … ingin berterimakasih. Kalau Sei-kun tidak disana, mungkin pria itu sudah mati."

"Kau yang akan mati,bodoh! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Akashi sedikit berteriak. Kuroko tersenyum tipis padanya. "Gomen … Aku membuatmu khawatir?"

Akashi terdiam. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku tepat di samping tempat tidur, menundukan kepala kemudian memegang erat tangan Kuroko.

"Maaf … Seharusnya, aku tidak menghindarimu. Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu,Sei-kun. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu di sini. Apalagi aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini kok. Yang penting, aku baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu!" Dia sedikit membentak Kuroko. "Kau sangat membuatku khawatir! Kupikir … kau akan pergi jauh. Sama seperti Kaa-san." Akashi bergumam sangatlah pelan di akhir kalimat. Bahkan Kuroko tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku takut,Tetsuya." Kuroko tersentak mendengar ucapan Akashi. "Ketakutan ini sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi, waktu itu, aku yakin sekali bahwa Kaa-san baik-baik saja. Aku sangat yakin bahwa Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi, dia malah meninggalkanku."

Kuroko terdiam dan tersadar bahwa penyebab kematian ibu Akashi hampir sama dengan sakitnya sekarang. Luka di kepala. Pendarahan di kepala akibat kecelakaan mobil. Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah merobek luka lama yang hampir Akashi lupakan.

"Maafkan aku,Sei-kun. Tapi, lihatlah. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang!" Kuroko sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya untuk membuat Akashi percaya akan perkataannya. Berusaha membangunkan diri walau tubuh ini sangat berat minta istirahat. "Lihatlah. Ini hanya luka ringan. Sei-kun tidak perlu cemas." Kuroko tersenyum lembut kepada Akashi.

Akashi menatap mata Kuroko dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu,Tetsuya. Kondisimu belum pulih seutuhnya."

Kuroko tersenyum melihat Akashi. "Jangan terlalu cemas seperti itu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada Aomine-kun."

Akashi melirik Kuroko tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa dengan Daiki?" Nadanya yang dipenuhi kecemasan tadi berubah menjadi dingin dan kejam. Segitu bencinya dirimu kepada Aomine?

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cemas saat aku pingsan waktu itu. Apa kau juga takut kehilanganku saat itu?"

Akashi memandang Kuroko aneh. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Siapa yang tidak cemas melihatmu pingsan? Semuanya panik waktu itu. Daiki hanya berbicara asal-asalan saja. Jangan dipikirkan perkataannya."

"Aku memang tidak memikirkan kata-katanya, tapi aku ingin membahas tentang sikap Sei-kun akhir-akhir ini."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Sikapnya akhir-akhir ini? Tidak ada masalah. Dia sangat yakin jika imegnya terjaga dengan baik tanpa ada satupun harga dirinya diturunkan. Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi Akashi sangat yakin jika sikapnya masih bisa dibilang normal. Kecuali …

"Ada apa dengan sikapku? Apa saat di perpustakaan itu?"

Kuroko merona seketika ketika mengingat kejadian itu. "Y-Ya, termasuk itu."

"Wajahmu kenapa,Tetsuya?" Ada seringai kecil terlukis di wajah si Absolute. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Masih ada sebelum itu. Sei-kun, aku ingin … bicara sesuatu denganmu t-tentang peran 'ibu' dan 'anak' kita …"

Ekspresi wajah Akashi sedikit berubah. "Tetsuya, kumohon jangan bahas itu sekarang. Kau harus istirahat,mengerti?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku ingin mengucapkannya langsung. Semuanya. Kepada Sei-kun sekarang." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di headboard untuk menopang tubuhnya yang minta istirahat. "Sei-kun akan mendengarkanku bukan? Biar aku yang bicara duluan."

"Bicara saja,Tetsuya. Bukannya daritadi kau bicara?"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Akashi-kun." Akashi mengerutkan dahi seketika. "Apa?"

"Awalnya, aku ingin bertanya tentang keanehan Sei-kun akhir-akhir ini dari teman-teman. Aku juga merasa aneh, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Kenapa Sei-kun tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk memanggil nama kecilmu di depan semua orang?"

"Apa salah? Aku hanya ingin mendengar panggilan itu diluar rumah."

Kuroko memajukan bibir. Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda berambut darah itu. "Sei-kun serius."

"Dari awal, aku sudah serius,Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengendus kesal. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya, apa kau membenciku,Sei-kun?"

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Kembali. "Apa maksud dari semua ini,Tetsuya? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membahas masalah hubungan kita. Sebagai 'ibu' dan 'anak' atau … ?" Jeda sejenak. "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu,Tetsuya."

"Lalu, kenapa jika berbicara tentangku, Sei-kun malah diam?" Akashi sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Aomine-kun." Ingatkan Akashi untuk menambah latihannya sebanyak empat kali lipat.  
"Aku tidak diam. Itu hanya perasaannya saja."

"Tapi, kenapa semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama? Mereka setuju lagi dengan perkataan Aomine-kun." Tidak. Ingatkan Akashi untuk melipatgandakan seluruh latihan kepada anggota timnya.

"Itu hanya pemikirannya saja. Aku selalu diam kalau kalian bicara bukan?"

"Tiba-tiba diam. Bukannya diam,Sei-kun."

Mampus, semuanya dia laporkan ke Akashi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi,Tetsuya." Satu hal yang dicatat Kuroko, Akashi menyangkalnya.

"Ah … Apalagi yang ingin kubicarakan,ya?" Kuroko bergumam pelan. "Aku bingung memulainya darimana."

"Katakan saja semua yang ada di pikiranmu. Katakan secepatnya agar kau bisa istirahat." Ah,Akashi mencemaskan Kuroko ternyata.

"Sei-kun, maafkan aku." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi kuat. "Ma … af?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Maafkan aku atas yang kemarin di perpustakaan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya hubungan pasti kita seperti apa. 'Ibu' dan 'anak' kah? Atau apa? B-Bukannya aku ingin menjadi 'ibu'-mu, tapi … seingatku, kata 'Ibu' yang kuucapkan waktu itu bermaksud akan selalu berada di samping Sei-kun. 'Ibu' yang kumaksud hanyalah konotasi. Hanya pemisalan saja. Tapi, sepertinya Sei-kun menganggap hal itu serius."

Akashi terdiam kembali mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko. Suasana hening menyapa mereka selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, Kuroko melanjutkan lagi seluruh hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku … sama sekali tidak mau menjadi 'ibu' bagi Sei-kun." Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar ini. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa bagi Sei-kun. Aku bagi dirimu sebagai apa, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau bagi diriku sebagai apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah yang selalu merepotkan Sei-kun dan tidak pantas menjadi 'ibu' Sei-kun."

"Bukannya kau bilang kata 'ibu' hanya pemisalan saja,Tetsuya?" Akashi mengajukan pertanyaan. Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi,Sei-kun terlanjur menganggapku sebagai 'ibu'. Dan, aku juga bingung apa aku ini 'ibu'-mu atau tidak. Tapi, di pikiranku seolah tertanam bahwa hubunganku dengan Sei-kun hanyalah 'ibu' dan 'anak'. Aku jadi bingung hubungan kita apa."

Akashi menghela napas pendek. "Lanjutkan."

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia menghela napas sebelum memulainya lagi.

"Setelah mendengar bahwa Sei-kun menyukai orang lain di perpustakaan itu, hatiku tak terima kalau Sei-kun menyukai orang lain dan akan pergi jauh dariku."

Mata Akashi menjadi lebih lebar dari biasanya setelah mendengar perkataan itu, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"A-Awalnya, kupikir itu adalah perasaan seorang 'ibu' yang tak mau kehilangan anaknya. T-Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi 'ibu' Sei-kun. Kemudian, berkat Kise-kun, aku menyadari sesuatu."

["Jangan-jangan … Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi-ssu?!" ]

"K-Kalau ini p-pe … " Kuroko sedikit gugup ketika ingin melanjutkan ini. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas walau suhu di ruangan itu rendah. Mulut Akashi terasa ditarik. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Tersirat ide jahil untuk memanas-manasi pemain bayangan dari Generasi Keajaiban tersebut."Pe- apa,Tetsuya?"

"K-Kalau … " Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Kalau perasaan ini karena aku … Ugh..." Kuroko menundukan kepala. Akashi tak bisa berhenti tertawa di dalam hati.

"K-Karena aku menyukai Sei-kun." Akhirnya, dia bisa mengatakannya walau dengan suara yang pelan. "Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi,Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. "Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas jika kau menundukan kepala dengan wajah memerah serta kalimat terbata-bata."

Kuroko cemberut. Butuh keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu, dan dia disuruh mengulanginya lagi?

"A-Aku … menyukai Sei-kun."

"Ng?" Akashi menunjuk ke arah telinganya. "Masih kurang jelas."

"Jangan main-main,Sei-kun! Aku... " Kuroko menaikan kakinya dan menarik selimut sampai ke depan wajahnya. "A-Aku malu... " gumamnya pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa,Tetsuya? Katakan dengan jelas."

Kuroko terdiam dan meremas kuat selimut yang ia pegang. "Tetsu-"

"Aku mencintai Sei-kun!" Akashi terkejut dengan teriakan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar nada setinggi ini terucap dari mulut Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Sei-kun bersama orang lain! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang Sei-kun sukai! Aku tidak suka jika Sei-kun menyukai orang lain selain aku!" Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi inilah isi hati Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Aku … cemburu dengan orang yang bisa menaklukan hati Sei-kun." Nada yang dikeluarkannya semakin lama semakin rendah. "Aku bingung mau bicara apalagi. Intinya,aku tidak mau menjadi 'ibu' dari Sei-kun."

Selesai. Kuroko selesai mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Semuanya, bahkan sampai pernyataan cinta. Kuroko malu. Dia tak yakin bahwa wajahnya putih mulus seperti biasanya sekarang.

Hening. Keheningan kembali menyapa ruangan besar tersebut. Kuroko meneguk ludah, masih dengan posisi menutupi wajah dengan selimut. Apa? Kenapa Akashi diam saja?

"Tetsuya, perbanmu harus diganti. Luruskan kakimu dan jangan tutupi wajahmu." Srekk! Kuroko bisa mendengar jelas suara bangku yang bergeser dan langkah kaki. Apa? Ini reaksi Akashi?

"Apa … dia jadi membenciku?" ucap Kuroko dalam hati. Tidak, dia tak mau Akashi pergi. "S-Sei-kun … " panggilnya pelan.

Tempat tidur yang digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya seolah bergoyang pelan. "Perlu kuulangi perkataanku tadi,Tetsuya?" Suara itu terdengar jelas dan sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Kuroko gugup. A-Apa yang Akashi lakukan sekarang?

"Tak mendengar perintahku?" Kaki Kuroko dipaksa lurus oleh tangan kuat Akashi yang juga menyebabkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih merona. Akashi tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Kuroko yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Sei-kun tak peka." Akashi terkekeh mendengar itu. "Oh,ya?"

Tangan Akashi memegang kuat kedua tangan Kuroko yang sukses membuat Kuroko mendongakkan kepala, menatap dirinya. Pertahanan terbuka dan Akashi langsung menyerang bibir Kuroko hingga membentur headboard pelan. Kuroko terkejut, namun menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Akashi dengan rona di wajah semakin memerah.

Merasa tidak ada pemberontakan, Akashi membuka paksa mulut Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Masuk ke dalam gua terhangat dan memainkan lidah Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Kuroko menerimanya dengan ramah dan balik memainkan lidah Akashi pelan. Akashi tersenyum di dalam hati dan mencoba mengabsen apa yang ada di dalam mulut Kuroko. Lidah, gigi, langit-langit, bagian bawah lidah. Semuanya diabsen dan dia merasakan lidahnya menjadi manis akibat bau vanila.

"Hng... S-Sei hnnggg... Ughh... " Wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna. Dia membutuhkan oksigen akibat ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu.

Akashi melepasnya, walau masih tidak terima bahwa ciuman itu berakhir. Lelehan saliva keluar dari mulut Kuroko dengan wajah memerah membuat Akashi ingin sekali memakannya lagi.

"Hahh … Hahh… " Kuroko memegangi mulutnya sambil menutup mata. "S-Sei-kun … "

Bruak! Kotak P3K yang menyimpan peralatan untuk mengganti perban Kuroko terjatuh. Namun,Akashi tidak menghiraukannya. Jelas tampak bahwa mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganti perban di kepala Kuroko. Dia tersenyum dan memegang pelan pipi Kuroko.

"Aku harus menahan tawa ketika kau curhat tadi,Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku di perpustakaan itu?"

Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang membelai pipi putihnya. "Aku sudah bilang aku bingung,Sei-kun."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Dasar tak peka." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau membenci dirimu sendiri? Kau cemburu kepada dirimu sendiri,Tetsuya?"

Wajah Kuroko merona sempurna. "J-Jadi, o-orang yang disukai Sei-kun … " Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Tetsuya. Aku juga tidak ingin kau menjadi 'ibu'-ku. Aku mau kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita nanti."

Kuroko membulatkan mata kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak,aku tidak mau."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa? Kau membenciku,Tetsuya?"

Kuroko kembali menggeleng. "Sebaliknya. Aku sangat mencintaimu,Sei-kun." Kuroko meletakan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Akashi dan memeluknya erat. "Aku terlalu malu,Sei-kun! S-Setidaknya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu kenapa?"

Akashi kembali tertawa. "Kau polos sekali,Tetsuya. Jadi, kau pikir aku akan menikahimu langsung? Jika iya, ayo sekarang."

Buk! Tinjuan keras terasa di dada Akashi, tapi terasa nyaman bagi pemuda bersurai merah ini. "Diam."

"Hanya bercanda,Tetsuya. Jangan dianggap serius." Akashi mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko. "L-Lagi … "

"Ng?"

"Aku … mau dicium Sei-kun lagi." Ujarnya dengan wajah kemerahan. Akashi tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja,Tetsuya … "

Malam ini adalah malam yang penuh kebahagiaan bagi pasangan kekasih baru ini.

~END~

Sudah end aja. Sebenarnya,belum selesai sih.

Maaf tak bisa membalas review karena buru-buru. Tapi,saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti fic ini.

Terimakasih.

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	5. Chapter 5 - Sequel

"My Love For 'Mother'"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Akashi yang tak memiliki ibu, Kuroko yang seperti sosok ibu bagi Akashi. Usia yang sudah beranjak remaja membuat Akashi tak ingin mengakui Kuroko sebagai 'ibu' baginya lagi. Melainkan ...?

Fic untuk event AkaKuro Give Away

#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #MULTICHAPTER

Chapter 5 Sequel - Bermain

[ Rumah Akashi Seijuuro, Tokyo ]

"Eto … Sumimasen. Apa ada yang melihat Sei-kun …?"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu cukup membuat beberapa pelayan terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. "Maafkan kami, Kuroko-sama … Seijuuro-sama tidak ada sejak tadi pagi. Kami juga tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang… Dan, sejak kapan Anda disini?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Baru saja. Aku sudah permisi dengan pelayan depan, tapi dihiraukan. Jadi, aku langsung masuk saja …"

Pelayan yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. "A-Ah, baiklah … Kalau begitu, kami permisi …"

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Akashi Seijuuro. Beberapa pelayan yang tadi berbisik pelan satu sama lain mengenai teman masa kecil dari tuan muda mereka.

"Kenapa Kuroko-sama selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan hilang tiba-tiba? Bagaimana kalau ada barang yang tiba-tiba dicurinya?"

"Ssst! Jangan bicara sembarangan kamu!" ucap salah satunya. "Kuroko-sama adalah orang yang baik hati. Lagipula, Kuroko-sama sudah lama berteman dengan Seijuuro-sama. Kurang lebih 10 tahun mereka sudah bersama. Lagipula, sepertinya Masaomi-sama sudah percaya pada Kuroko-sama."

"Hehh … Benarkah? Kalau sudah saling mengenal selama itu, apa mereka tidak ada rasa …?" Pelayan itu terdiam dan mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan sedikit tersipu dan tersenyum kegirangan.

"Apaan sih kamu itu!? Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Jika Seijuuro-sama tahu, kau bisa dipecat lho! Fujoshi-mu jangan dibawa ke pekerjaan!" Pelayan yang tadi terkekeh. "Maaf,maaf …"

Namun, sebenarnya yang dikatakan pelayan fujoshi itu ada benarnya. Malah sekarang mereka sudah berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

~KNB~

"Sei-kun?" Kini, Kuroko membuka kamar Akashi. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan batang hidungnya pun sama sekali tidak nampak.

"Hng? Kemana sebenarnya … !?" Kuroko merasakan tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap dengan kehangatan yang membalut kepalanya. "Sei-kun,aku tidak main-main."

Kuroko bisa mendengar suara kekehan pelan.  
Tiba-tiba saja badannya terangkat dan dihempaskan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau terlambat,Tetsuya … " Akashi mengunci pergerakan Kuroko dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara tubuh Kuroko sambil menyeringai. "Maaf,Sei-kun. Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini. Lagipula, aku tak perlu buru-buru ke sini melihatmu, 'kan? Toh, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Hidoi naa. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. "Hentikan ini, dasar mesum."

Tidak terima dikatai dengan sebutan itu, akhirnya Akashi mengangkat badannya dan merebahkan diri tepat di samping Kuroko.

"Sei-kun sedang sibuk?" tanya Kuroko mulai mendekati Akashi. "Tidak juga. Kenapa? Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin pergi ke tempat 'waktu itu'."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "'Waktu itu'?" ulangnya lagi yang dibalas anggukan kepala Kuroko. "Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi aku selalu mengingat hari itu."

~KNB~

[Teiko Elementary School]

"S-Sei-kun, tunggu aku!"

Seorang anak kecil bersurai biru langit berlari kecil dari kelas 1-4 menuju ke gerbang depan. Dia menghampiri bocah lain yang memiliki rambut merah yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan gerbang.

"Lama,Tetsuya." Bocah yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun itu tertawa pelan. "Gomen, tadi gulunya(baca: gurunya) kelepotan melelai(baca: kerepotan melerai) Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang belantem di depan kelas."

Akashi memijit kening. Sebenarnya,dia masih risih dengan pengucapan kata Kuroko yang sama sekali tak bisa berkata huruf 'r'. Padahal hanya meletakkan lidah di langit-langit dengan pengucapan seperti 'l' dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa,Sei-kun?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah bawa pakaianmu?"

Kuroko menurunkan tas yang dia sandang dan menunjukkan ke arah Akashi. "Baju,celana, pan**u, baju dalam, buku celita untuk dongeng malam. Semuanya udah!"

Akashi mengambil tas Kuroko dan memeriksa isinya. "Sudah kuingatkan beberapa kali, buku ini tidak perlu dibawa." Akashi mengeluarkan buku yang dimaksud Kuroko sebagai buku penghantar tidur. "Dan, mana buku pelajaran untuk hari Senin?"

Mata Kuroko melebar serta mulutnya menganga. "Tetsuya lupaaa!" ujarnya sambil menarik rambutnya. Tampak seperti anak kecil yang depresi.

"Sudah kuingatkan beberapa kali." Akashi menepuk pelan dahi Kuroko. "Kemudian, sepatumu terbalik. Yang ini bagian kiri dan yang ini kanan,tahu. Ceroboh sekali."

Kuroko tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Gomennasai..."

"Sudahlah... Ayo,naik." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko pelan dan membantu Kuroko untuk naik terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil.

"Sei-kun,Sei-kun! Belkat ajalan Sei-kun, matematikaku dapat 86!" Kuroko berteriak senang. "86?" Akashi menutup pintu mobil. Mobil pun mulai berjalan. "Segitu kerasnya aku mengajarimu dan kau hanya dapat 86?" Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi,itu nilai telbaikku!" Kuroko meraih safety belt dan memasangkannya. "Tidak pakai,Sei-kun?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Untuk apa? Itu merepotkan. Apalagi,jika sulit dibuka. Nanti,tak bisa lepas lho..."

Kuroko memajukan bibir. "Tapi, 'kan kita halus utamakan keselamatan! Itu kata Sensei tadi!"

"Terserahlah..." Bruak! Mobil yang ditumpangi dua bocah ini berhenti mendadak menyebabkan kepala Akashi terbentur jok depan. Sedangkan Kuroko yang badannya tertahan safety belt tertawa pelan.

"Ahahaa! Sei-kun kena kalma(baca: karma)!" Kuroko tertawa melihat Akashi yang kini kesakitan. "Diam kau,Tetsuya." Namun, perkataan Akashi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kuroko. Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang membuat Kuroko menghiraukan perkataannya?

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat objek yang ada di depan matanya. Sebuah bianglala besar yang tampak dari jalan raya yang mereka lewati.

"Taman itu baru dibuka minggu lalu. Karena itulah, pengunjungnya sedikit ramai akhir-akhir ini." Sang supir menjelaskan. Kuroko mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya. "Sei-kun,kesana yuk!"

"Hah? Ke sana?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku belum pelnah pelgi ke taman belmain yang kayak gitu!" serunya senang sambil memohon kepada Akashi. "Ayo ya,Sei-kun!"

Akashi menghela napas. "Turun." perintahnya kepada sang supir. Sang supir ragu. "Tapi..."

"Ayahku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Turun sekarang."

Masih ada keraguan di hati sang supir. "Hanya sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Kau bisa mengatakan kepada Ayah kalau kami pergi belajar berkelompok. Toh, dia juga tidak akan peduli."

Supir itu terdiam. Dia tahu sifat dari tuan besarnya dan menyerahkan anaknya kepada para pelayan,sedangkan dia selalu berada di kantor. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja,Seijuuro-sama."

Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Yeyy!" Dia berteriak kegirangan.

"Tetsuya,kutinggal lho~"

Sang supir memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran sambil tersenyum melihat dua bocah yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Sei-kun,tunggu aku!" Kuroko kesulitan membuka safety belt-nya. "Cepat,Tetsuya. Dan, Makoto-san,kau tunggu di sini saja,ya." Perintah Akashi. Kuroko mulai panik ketika Akashi berjalan pelan meninggalkannya. "Sei-kun!" Akhirnya, safety belt itu terlepas juga. "Tunggu aku,Sei-kun!"

Supir yang diketahui bernama Makoto tersebut tersenyum senang. Terkekeh pelan ketika Kuroko terjatuh mengejar Akashi dan Akashi mendekatinya. Akashi menyuruhnya untuk melepas sepatunya yang dipakai terbalik dan memasangkannya dengan benar. Sungguh imut. Makoto turut senang karena tuan mudanya dapat tersenyum di balik gelapnya keluarganya.

"Tunggu di sini ... Ya?" Supir itu bergumam pelan sambil mengambil sebatang rokok. "Anak muda jaman sekarang ... Yah, Seijuuro-sama itu jeniusnya sudah kelewatan..." Ujarnya sambil meniup asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dua bocah itu tidak kau kejar?!

~KNB~

"Huaaa..." Kuroko tidak henti-hentinya melebarkan mulutnya, terlalu kagum melihat berbagai manusia dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersenyum senang, ada yang menangis meminta-minta dan ada juga yang sedih ...

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang terdiam. Diam melihat seluruh orang di sana. Bukannya takut, tapi semuanya pergi bersama dengan keluarga. Ayah dan ibu. Lengkap. Walau ada juga yang berpacaran dan pergi bersama teman,tapi ...

Puk. Kuroko menepuk pelan kedua pipi Akashi. "Jangan lihat yang disana! Lihat Tetsuya!" Katanya sedikit berteriak. "Sekalang,Sei-kun main sama Tetsuya! Ayo!" Kuroko menggenggam pelan tangan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya dan mengikuti Kuroko.

"Kau ingin naik apa,Tetsuya?"

Kuroko melihat ke arah sekeliling. "S-Sebenalnya,Tetsuya sedikit takut. Kalau nanti kita telsesat bagaimana,Sei-kun? Apa kita tak sama Makoto-san saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa,Tetsuya. Aku bukan anak kecil kok. Ayo." Bocah yang tak mengenal umur.

"Etoo... Nak, kalian baik-baik saja?"

Perhatian mereka teralih oleh seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti petugas keamanan. Akashi menatapnya dengan tidak suka,sedangkan Kuroko menatapnya dengan sedikit takut. "P-Polisi..."

Petugas keamanan itu berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak,Nak. Saya bukan polisi. Saya petugas keamanan di sini. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Kalian tersesat? Dimana orangtua kalian?"

"Tidak ada." Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat petugas itu terkejut. "Sei-kun tak boleh ngomong sepelti itu! S-Sumimasen! Maafkan Sei-kun!" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya. "Tidak,tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalian ke sini bersama dengan siapa?"

"Kami hanya berdua. Kenapa? Bukannya ini taman bermain? Tapi kenapa kau mengusik permainan dan kesenangan kami?"

Petugas keamanan itu sweatdrop berat. Itu bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya dilontarkan oleh anak berusia 7 tahun!

"Sei-kun!" Kuroko berteriak keras memperingatkan Akashi. "Jika bapak mencemaskan kami berdua,aku turut berterimakasih atas perhatiannya. Tapi,kami baik-baik saja dan seperti yang bapak tahu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga Tetsuya. Karena itulah, jangan mengusik kami. Terimakasih. Ayo pergi,Tetsuya." Akashi menarik pelan tangan Kuroko.

"E-Eh? Aligatouu !" Ujar Kuroko tersenyum manis kepada petugas keamanan tersebut. Petugas itu ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi sifat bocah bersurai merah itu sudah kelewat dingin dan membuatnya ragu untuk berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Hei,kamu!" Ujarnya kepada salah satu petugas lain. "Kau sedang menganggur?" Dia mendapat balasan anggukan kepala. "Awasi kedua bocah tersebut. Jika terjadi apa-apa,kita yang gawat!"

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengawasinya? Mana orangtua mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, anak itu kelewatan. Walau dia berani, tetap saja taman ini berbahaya bagi anak kecil tanpa pengawasan orangtua. Cepatlah!"

Petugas yang lain itu menghela napas. "Baiklah ..." Dia segera berlari menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Are? Kemana perginya mereka?"

~KNB~

Snips,snips,snips.

"Sei-kun,jangan." Kuroko memperingatkan Akashi dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut. "Lebih baik kau tidak memperingatkanku dengan wajah cemberut itu. Aku pasti akan menggunting orang itu. Lihat saja..." Mata Akashi tampak berapi-api sambil memainkan gunting merah di tangan kirinya. Kuroko menghela napas. Memang ide buruk berjalan-jalan di taman seluas ini tanpa orang dewasa. Kuroko tertarik untuk menaiki roller coaster. Tapi, saat mereka ingin naik, petugas itu malah menertawakan mereka karena mereka itu pendek dan masih kecil. Lagipula,tanpa orang dewasa itu berbahaya.

"Aku tak terima dikatai 'pendek',Tetsuya..." Geram Akashi. "Aku ini 'kurang tinggi',bukannya 'pendek'!" Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih keras. "Sei-kun ... Tapi,yang dibilangnya memang benal, 'kan? Kita tak boleh naik kalau tak ada olang besal."

"Ayahku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke taman ini bersamaku,Tetsuya."

Kuroko kembali cemberut. Benar juga ... "Aku bisa ajak Okaachan!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ibumu sibuk, 'kan?" Kuroko kembali terdiam. "Sudah,sudah,Sei-kun! Mending kita naik yang lain saja! Seperti itu!" Kuroko menunjuk ke arah bianglala yang besar. Akashi mengedipkan mata. "Tetsuya,aku sangat ragu jika kita boleh masuk atau tidak. Bianglala itu sangatlah besar dan petugas tak akan memperbolehkan kita naik jika tanpa orang dewasa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut?" Akashi dan Kuroko membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan seragam. Sepertinya,dia juga bagian dari pengurus taman ini. "Aku memperhatikan kalian daritadi dan mendengar dari petugas keamanan kalau kalian ke sini tanpa orangtua,ya?"

"Oh,petugas keamanan yang mengikuti kami daritadi? Sebenarnya,aku ingin mengusirnya, tapi tak jadi."

.

.

Hening sesaat menyapa wanita tersebut. Dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. 'Anak itu luar biasa!'

"Memang benar. Petugas itu mengikuti kalian. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian, bagaimana dong?" Wanita itu berusaha berbicara dengan nada sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan juga Tetsuya. Oneesan bagian dari taman ini? Tolong... Tidak. Perintahkan petugas roller coaster tadi untuk meminta maaf padaku karena sudah mengataiku pendek dan petugas bianglala untuk mengizinkanku dan Tetsuya untuk naik. Hanya berdua."

Wanita itu sweatdrop. "N-Ng... B-Baik, kami minta maaf karena telah mengatai kalian 'pend..." Wanita itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi. "'Kurang tinggi'. Tapi,maaf. Kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua naik ke sana sendirian."

"Sei-kun tak boleh begitu dengan Oneesan. Oneesan,maafkan Sei-kun,ya?" Kuroko tersenyum manis membuat hati wanita itu luluh. Seolah-olah melupakan kalimat sadis yang keluar dari bocah Akashi. "Tapi,tetap tak boleh!"

"Yaahh... Mau gimana dong..." Kuroko mengeluh kecewa. "Sehalusnya,kita ajak Makoto-san tadi..."

"Aku tak ingin supir tua yang perokok itu menganggu kita." Pengamatan Akashi tajam. Walau supir itu tidak pernah merokok di hadapannya,dia bisa melihat serbuk rokok yang tercecer di mobil mewahnya.

"Pelokok?" Ujar Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum,walau tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan kejeniusan Akashi Seijuuro. "Oneesan bisa menemani kalian kok. Untuk permainan anak-anak, kami ada komidi putar ..."

"Komidi putal?! Tetsuya mau!" Kuroko berteriak girang. "Mau? Ayo,biar Oneesan tunjukkan!"

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko. "Tunjukkan jalannya,aku harus menjaga Tetsuya dengan ketat." Ujarnya sambil memeluk pelan leher Kuroko. "Sei-kun ini..."

Wanita itu sweatdrop. "Hm,hmm... Baiklah,lewat sini." Dia masih tak percaya...

~KNB~

"Tiket untuk dua orang." ujar Akashi memberikan uang kepada petugas tersebut. Awalnya, wanita yang berjanji akan menemani mereka sedikit cemas akan biaya permainan mereka. Namun, dirinya tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan itu begitu melihat banyaknya uang yang di pegang Akashi. Uang itu bukan seukuran uang saku anak kecil.

"Sei-kun,ayo cepat naikk!" Kuroko sudah naik ke salah satu kuda. Dia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Oneesan." Wanita itu menoleh ke arah bawahnya,dimana Akashi memberikan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah darah. "Fotokan Tetsuya." Tak ada kata permohonan. Semuanya kata perintah.

"N-Ng... B-Baiklah... Hanya Tetsuya-kun? K-Kau tak perlu?"

Akashi yang sudah berjalan pelan melirik ke arah wanita itu. "Aku tak memerlukan foto diriku. Lagipula, wajah ini selalu bersamaku."

"Setidaknya, mengabadikannya dengan Tetsuya-kun bagus bukan?" Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum. "Terserahlah."

"Ayo,cepat!" Kuroko berteriak kencang yang disambut oleh senyum Akashi. Akashi duduk tepat di samping Kuroko dan wahana bermain itu mulai berjalan. Mata Kuroko tak berhenti-hentinya berbinar dan mulutnya tak berhenti menyerukan tawa kebahagiaan. Akashi,yang mungkin memang menjaga imej-nya hanya tersenyum senang melihat Kuroko. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ehhh... Sudah berhentiii?" keluh Kuroko begitu wahananya berhenti. Akashi turun perlahan dari kuda tersebut dan menarik-narik celana Kuroko yang masih duduk di atas kuda. "Turun,Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan kedua tangannya,seperti minta digendong. Kuroko perlahan turun dan Akashi menangkap tubuh Kuroko dan memeluknya pelan. K-Kawaii...

"Sei-kun,aku mau!" Kuroko segera berlari mendekati seorang badut yang tengah memberikan beberapa balon kepada anak-anak kecil.

"Mana ponselku?" Akashi menagih perintahnya kepada wanita tadi. "Nah... Tenang kok, memorimu hampir full. Hehee..." Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan Akashi karena tugas. Akashi membuka ponselnya dan merona merah.

"Brengsek... " Akashi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat beberapa foto menyorotnya sedang tersenyum senang. Walau foto Kuroko lebih banyak,tapi foto dirinya tidak kalah banyaknya.

"Pulang nanti,aku harus menghapusnya."

"Jangan dihapus lah,Sei-kun!" Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya meraih ponsel yang dipegang Akashi. Sejak kapan dia disana?

"Sei-kun ganteng kok! Ngapain dihapus? Kalau ga mau, kilim ke Tetsuya aja!" Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, nanti di rumah saja … Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa badut itu mendekati kita?"

"Om badut kasih balon ke anak kecil!" Kuroko menghampiri badut yang berbentuk kucing putih itu dan memeluknya. Badut itu menggerak-gerakkan badannya dan memberikan balon berwarna merah kepada Akashi, kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Om badut hidoi! Tadi Tetsu minta balon melah ga bolehh!"

Badut itu langsung menggelengkan kepala. Menunjuk rambut Kuroko dan balon biru muda yang dipegang erat oleh Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Om badut ngomong dongg! Bisu,ya? Atau gak punya mulut?" Badut itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kaget akan kata-kata sadis yang terucap oleh mulut tipis Kuroko.

"Badut memang tak berbicara,Tetsuya. Itu sudah takdirnya." Jlebb! Kata-kata Akashi menambah keterkejutannya. "Maksudmu, balon yang kau kasih itu sesuai dengan warna rambut kami, 'kan?"

Badut itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ehh... Maunya om badut bilang dali tadi. Tapi, aku mau balon lambut Sei-kun..."

"Kita tukaran saja." Akashi memberikan balon berwarna merah,sedangkan dia mengambil balon biru muda milik Kuroko. "Yee!" Kuroko berteriak kegirangan. "Aligatou,Sei-kun!"

Akashi mencubit pelan hidung Kuroko. "Yang benar itu 'Arigatou', bukan 'Aligatou'." Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Yang penting Sei-kun ngelti maksud Tetsu."

"Hm! Ng... Kita pulang sekarang, Tetsuya?" ujar Akashi ragu. Dia juga senang melihat Kuroko sangat bahagia, tapi jam besar yang ada di salah satu menara di taman mengingatkannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah sebelum diberi pertanyaan oleh sang Ayah.

"Ehhh... Tetsuya masih mau main. Lagipula kan kita balu main komidi putal." Kuroko tampak sedih. Akashi menatapnya iba, kemudian menepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Lain kali, kita ke sini ya. Kalau begini pun, kita tidak boleh naik permainan lain karena gak ada orangtua." Akashi sengaja bersikap kekanak-kanakan. "Sebelum pergi, kita beli vanilla shake. Mau?"

Kuroko yang terdiam langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "S-Shakeee? Tetsuya mau es klim!" serunya senang sambil menunjuk ke arah stand yang menjual es krim.

Akashi menoleh. "Ya, ayo kita beli es klim." Akashi tertawa pelan ketika mengikuti gaya bicara Kuroko. "Sei-kun lucu deh." Kuroko mencubit pipi Akashi. "Benarkah? Kalau gitu, aku tak jadi belikan es krim."

"E-Ehhh?! Ayolah,Sei-kunn..." mohon Kuroko sambil menarik-narik baju Akashi. "Baiklah..." Akashi menarik pelan tangan Kuroko.

"Oniichan! Es klim vanila dan cokelat satu!" Kuroko melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum senang. "Sei-kun suka cokelat, 'kan?" katanya lagi pada Akashi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Akashi.

"Hai'!" Penjual es krim tersebut memberikan dua cone es krim kepada Akashi dan Kuroko yang tentu saja langsung diambil oleh Kuroko. "Sei-kun,ambil cepat!"

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko, kemudian mengambil es krim cokelat dan memberikan uang. "Kita pulang,ya,Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menikmati es krim yang dia pegang, begitu juga dengan Akashi. "Yosh,anak penurut..." Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kuroko yang menjilat-jilat es krimnya.

"Aligatou gozaimasu,Sei-kun!" Kuroko berterimakasih lagi kepada Akashi yang disambut senyuman manis. "Douita."

"Ehh! Sei-kun!" Kuroko mengeluh ketika balon merah yang dia pegang lepas dan tertiup angin. Kuroko ingin mengejarnya,namun di halang oleh Akashi. "Jangan,Tetsuya! Balon itu mengarah ke jalan raya!"

"T-Tapi..." Kuroko mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah sedih. Namun, itu sangat imut menurut Akashi. "Tak apa,tak apa. Nanti, dirumah kita buat lagi balonnya. Jangan menangis."

Kuroko terdiam sambil memandangi kepergian balonnya itu. Sedih, bahkan di sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau Tetsuya nangis, nanti balonnya sedih lho..."

Kuroko masih diam. Akashi menghela napas dan melepaskan balon yang dia pegang dan ikut tertiup angin sore. "S-Sei-kun nande?"

"Bye bye, Balon Tetsuya..." ujarnya sambil melambaikan nada yang dikeluarkannya sudah kelewatan datar. "Jaga Balon Sei-kun,ya... Nanti Tetsuya nangis lhooo..." Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko dan menunjuk kedua balon yang terbang beriringan itu. "Tuh, balonnya sudah ada yang jaga. Jangan nangis lagi,Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Sei-kun gila deh!" Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hoiy."

"Bye byee, Balon Sei-kun! Jaga Tetsu baik-baik,yaaa!" Kuroko berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Membuat beberapa orang meliriknya ketika dia berteriak kencang.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang gila?" Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi datar. "Sei-kun damale!(baca: damare/diam)"

"Seijuuro-sama, Kuroko-sama! Ayo,cepat! Masaomi-sama..." Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar supirnya memanggil nama ayahnya. Tumben sekali... "H-Huaa! Ayo cepat, Sei-kun!"

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar, kemudian tersenyum. "Baik,baik... Tetsuya, es krimmu sudah mencair itu..."

"Huaaa!"

~KNB~

"Oh... Waktu itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sesampainya di rumah, kita langsung dihukum." Kuroko terkekeh pelan mengingat masa kecilnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku masih memiliki wajah culun dari pacarku lho~" Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil melirik sebuah album foto yang tebal bertuliskan "Kuroko Tetsuya" miliknya. Are, Akashi mengoleksi foto Kuroko ternyata.

"Aku juga ada." Kuroko menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambarkan Akashi sewaktu masih berumur 7 tahun dengan tersenyum senang sambil menaiki komidi putar.

"H-Hoiy,Tetsuya!" Kuroko terkekeh melihat reaksi Akashi. "Kawaii deshou,nee? Aku ingin anak seperti ini~"

"Ya,nanti malam kita buat." Akashi langsung mendapat ignite pass kai berupa bantal. "Sei-kun hentai! Aku ingin ke taman bermain itu! Aku ingin naik roller coaster yang waktu itu. Eh... Tapi, apa boleh,ya? Kita kan pendek..."

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi,Tetsuya. Aku ini hanya 'kurang tinggi', bukan 'pendek'!"

~END~

Benar-benar END lho~ Chapter 5 ini sequelnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata,ya~

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


End file.
